


Nocturne No. 1

by liebemagneto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: Неизменно Ремус обращался мыслями к Сириусу, который мирно спал, свернувшись под боком. Беззащитный и всё ещё уставший, прежде всего от людей — глупых, надменных, злых. Блэк напоминал ему бездомного пса. Некогда приносящего пользу, а теперь выгнанного на улицу, брошенного и никому не нужного. Но даже пса, не доверяющего людям, можно приручить вновь, окружить его любовью и лаской, дать то, что у него отняли. Веру в людскую доброту.





	1. Глава первая, о выигрыше и неудачном розыгрыше

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2016. 
> 
> Тотал!АУ без магии и школы, конец XIX века. Вдохновлено фильмом «Бессмертная возлюбленная» о жизни Бетховена, и некоторые повадки Блэка взяты именно оттуда.
> 
> С композициями, так или иначе затрагиваемыми в истории, можно ознакомиться непосредственно в тексте или в концевых сносках.
> 
> [К тексту есть клип-иллюстрация](https://vimeo.com/178501134).
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4893137).

Музыка звучала совершенно иначе в его голове. Он ткал её из собственных мыслей и чувств — ноты переплетались, выстраиваясь в ровные ряды. Звенели, заглушая гам суетливого мира. Его музыка была другой, и только немногие могли это осознать.

В зале повисла тишина. Музыканты расселись по своим местам, публика затаила дыхание — все они ждали великолепного и непревзойдённого маэстро, его магической игры, о которой ходило столько слухов.

Он нажал на клавиши. Мелодия взвилась в воздух, отражаясь от высоких стен концертного зала. Дирижёр вскинул палочку, заиграли скрипки.

Слушатели зашумели.

***

Билет попал к Ремусу Люпину случайно, на ипподроме. Он был не прочь сыграть, если не на рояле, пылившемся в чересчур просторной для единственного жильца гостиной особняка, то в карты. Однако на скачки он приходил только из-за любви к благородным животным. Его родители покинули этот мир довольно рано, и Ремус оказался совсем один, совершенно незаинтересованный в скучных балах и приёмах. Он с бо́льшим удовольствием общался с детьми и коротал время за книгами, чем с молоденькими девушками, кокетливо прячущими бледные аристократические лица за веерами.

В карты на деньги Ремус принципиально не играл — его камердинер, оставшийся рядом скорее из уважения к английским традициям и покойному мистеру Люпину, чем из-за любви к его отпрыску, давно перестал удивляться количеству ненужного хлама, выпадающему из карманов сюртука хозяина. Ремус выигрывал курительные трубки, перья, чернильницы, книги, и никогда — монеты.

— Говорят, этот композитор совершенно безумен! Однако его чутьё — дар богов. Моя милая супруга очень его почитает. Я, признаться, чуточку ревную, — со смехом заверил его мистер Уизли, покручивая рыжие усы. — Она ужасно расстроится, что я не смогу присоединиться к ней в этот раз, но… Наслаждайтесь победой, Люпин.

Ремус был немного взволнован. Он сам учился играть — получалось из рук вон плохо, и на каждом концерте он ощущал себя школьником, который вот-вот получит указкой за то, что фальшивит. Отец возлагал на него большие надежды, отчего-то решив, что заниматься музыкой полезно, это учит терпению и развивает вкус. Но из Ремуса мог выйти разве что посредственный пианист в богом забытом кабаке, где никто не обращает внимания на ноты невпопад, и это никак не помогало ему сосредоточиться во время скучных уроков.

Публика затихла и тут же взорвалась аплодисментами, приветствуя музыкантов. Маэстро — невысокий мужчина в чёрном — был хмур, он даже не взглянул в сторону зала, будто не видя людей, не поклонился, будто не слыша оваций. Он медленно опустился на пуф и провёл пальцами по белым клавишам — так гладят любовницу, не фортепьяно.

Ремус закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в мелодию. Она разгоралась, словно охваченные маленькой искрой сухие ветки, набирала темп. Она жила, грела изнутри, и ему хотелось улыбнуться от переполняющих душу эмоций.

Он распахнул глаза. Музыка резко сбилась, оборвалась — теперь её беспощадно кромсали ножом, ноты рассыпались под пальцами мастера, языки пламени покрывались тонкой коркой льда.

— Сначала, — потребовал композитор. 

Ремус до боли в ладонях сжал подлокотники кресла, ещё надеясь, что всё это — дурная шутка, но едва мог вспомнить хоть какой-либо повод для подобного веселья. Музыканты начали вновь. Однако ноты больше не подчинялись им, не желали выстраиваться в стройную линию, превратились в какофонию и беспорядок, сливающиеся с удивлённым шёпотом слушателей.

— Сначала!

Мир пошёл трещинами, хрупкие стены задрожали, пошатнувшись из-за чужой безучастности и равнодушия. Люди громко отодвигали стулья, шуршали бесконечными юбками, стучали каблуками, неблагодарно хлопали дверьми.

Ремус проводил глазами музыкантов и обернулся назад, чтобы посмотреть вслед уходящим гостям. Их недовольство, насмешки и осуждение висели в воздухе, гудели в ушах, но Ремусу не было смешно, он не чувствовал ни злорадства, ни оскорбления — ему было жаль сгорбившегося мужчину, сидящего за роялем. Композитор не двигался, уставившись в одну точку, и Ремус буквально ощущал его боль.

Он в нерешительности поднялся, замешкавшись на мгновение, и всё-таки двинулся на выход, понимая, что ничего не может сделать или сказать. Уже за дверью Ремусу показалось, что он слышит, как по клавишам стучат слёзы.

Так вся Англия узнала правду: Сириус Орион Блэк III глух, и он никогда больше не заставит Европу содрогнуться от мощи его сонат.

***

Ремус брёл по улице понурив голову. Вокруг него сновали люди — наряженные, надушенные, они громко хохотали, высмеивая чужой недуг. Они говорили абсолютно неподобающие приличным господам вещи, от которых у Ремуса началась мигрень. Раздосадовано толкнув какого-то джентльмена и даже не извинившись, Люпин ускорил шаг и свернул с главной улицы, подальше от этого цирка. Почему взрослые люди ведут себя как дети? Ему было противно от мысли, что несчастному композитору отныне каждый день будут напоминать о его фиаско, совсем позабыв о прошлых успехах. О его уникальных симфониях, об оглушительных овациях в концертных залах Парижа и Рима, о десятках, если не сотнях сонат для фортепьяно. Всего одна ошибка — и ты канул в Лету.

Уже дома, устроившись у камина, Ремус решил обдумать произошедшее. Неужели он единственный, кто сочувствовал Блэку? Кто был расстроен не из-за потерянных денег за билет или, в его случае, из-за бессмысленного выигрыша? Кто не будет отпускать грязные шуточки и сплетничать за спиной? Он вздохнул, сделал глоток коньяка и вытянулся в кресле, закрывая глаза.

Ремус вновь вернулся в переполненный зал. Все трепетали в ожидании, маэстро вскинул руки — и зазвучала музыка. Ноты путались, грохотало сердце — оно рвалось на свободу и истекало кровью сопереживания. Люди смеялись до слёз, смеялся даже дирижёр. Они тыкали в композитора пальцами, падали со стульев, топали ногами.

Ремус резко встал, не в состоянии этого вынести, сделал несколько шагов навстречу и положил ладонь на сведённое плечо. Сжал, что было мочи, и потянул вверх, не говоря ни слова. Блэк тоже молчал, подняв остекленевшие от ужаса глаза.

Мир смеялся Сириусу в лицо, и Ремус понял: он должен помочь этому человеку двигаться дальше.

— Сэр?

Ремус вздрогнул и с трудом разомкнул тяжёлые веки. Он не заметил, как задремал и практически сполз на пол, поближе к теплу тлеющих углей. Стоявший на пороге камердинер держал в руках лампу, неровный свет которой придавал его лицу зловещее выражение. После смерти родителей Люпин-младший вынужденно расстался с доброй половиной прислуги — живя в гордом одиночестве, он вовсе не нуждался в излишней опеке. Мозли, сохранивший своё место, мудро рассудил, что джентльмену негоже хозяйничать самому, и уговорил оставить хотя бы кухарку и горничную.

— Который час, Мозли?

— За полночь, сэр. Я велел разжечь камин в вашей комнате и положить в постель грелку. Вам нужно отдохнуть, вы выглядите так, словно проглотили дюжину лимонов.

Ремус скривился ещё сильнее, но всё-таки перебрался в спальню. Он был благодарен бдительному камердинеру и дворецкому в одном лице, который не позволял Люпину-младшему вести неподобающий графскому сыну образ жизни. Только из-за Мозли он был опрятно одет и причёсан, хотя всё равно умудрялся взъерошивать волосы так, что их уже никак нельзя было уложить, и пачкать шоколадом манжеты и воротничок рубашки.

— Подайте экипаж к десяти. И узнайте, где живёт Сириус Блэк, пожалуйста. Я хочу нанести ему визит.

Камердинер кивнул и погасил лампу.

Ремус так и не смог заснуть.

***

Кое-как натянув на себя одежду поутру, Ремус выскочил на улицу, на ходу доедая тост с малиновым джемом. Он уже знал, что подумает Мозли про эту вопиющую безалаберность, но предаваться долгим размышления о собственном поведении времени не было — Ремус был слишком возбуждён и нетерпелив. Это чувство, пришедшее ещё во сне, спутало все мысли. Люпин не был уверен, что его вообще пустят на порог, но он не собирался так просто сдаваться.

Он остановился у ничем непримечательной двери и нахмурился. Примчался сюда, не имея в голове никакого плана, как какой-то безумец. Что сказать? Услышат ли его? Люпин выругался себе под нос и постучал.

Как оказалось, у Блэка была экономка — дверь распахнулась практически сразу. Судя по корзинке в руках, женщина собиралась на рынок.

— Чем могу вам помочь, мистер..?

— Люпин. Ремус Джон Люпин. Я хотел бы поговорить с мистером Блэком.

— Это невозможно, — женщина вздохнула и пожала плечами. — Он не принимает гостей.

— Видите ли, я хотел бы взять у него уроки…

— Разве вы не слышали? Он болен! И больше не занимается музыкой. Уходите, пожалуйста, пока он вас не увидел. Он очень рассердится, мистер Люпин, прошу вас. Мне попадёт, он и так вечно на меня ругается, а после вчерашнего…

Ремус и не ждал, что его примут с распростёртыми объятиями. Ему стало жаль эту маленькую, сжавшуюся от ужаса женщину, которая продолжала что-то лепетать и теперь уже пыталась закрыть за своей спиной дверь, выталкивая Люпина с крыльца. Он покорно спустился, делая вид, что позволит так просто себя выгнать.

— Конечно, миссис… 

— Кроули.

— Миссис Кроули. Извините, что задержал вас и потратил ваше драгоценное время. Уверен, вы торопитесь. Вас проводить? Меня ждёт экипаж, но я хотел бы прогуляться и проветрить голову, поэтому могу уступить его вам, — Ремус взял женщину под руку и, не дав ей опомниться, направил в нужную сторону. Усадив ничего не понимающую миссис Кроули на мягкие сиденья фаэтона, он сунул извозчику пару монет и похлопал по дверце, со спокойной душой отпуская лошадей. Люпин ещё некоторое время стоял у ворот, глядя повозке вслед, и когда та скрылась за углом, бросился обратно к дому.

Он постучал вновь — ответа не было. Отыскал шнурок звонка и звонил так долго, что в соседнем дворе начали лаять собаки. Ремус обошёл здание, заглядывая в окна, и толкнул заднюю дверь, даже не рассчитывая, что та поддастся. В его душу закралось отчаяние, и Люпин начал понимать, как наивно и глупо было бежать в неизвестность. Неужели он всерьёз думал, будто его помощь примут? Он ничего не знал о Блэке. Может, он женат, у него есть дети, которые окружают его любовью и заботой, и именно это не даёт великому маэстро пасть духом. А что сделал бы сам Ремус, приди к нему какой-то неизвестный господин и начни навязывать помощь? Наверняка рассердился бы и вышвырнул непрошеного гостя вон.

— Что вам надо? — хлёстко окликнул его чей-то голос. Ремус едва не подпрыгнул на месте, ощущая себя преступником, пойманным за воровством яблок из сада. Сердце в груди бешено колотилось, словно он бежал, не останавливаясь, от Марафона до Афин, из головы вылетели последние здравые мысли — ничего не осталось при виде фигуры, выросшей из ниоткуда за его спиной. Сириус Блэк. Такой же мрачный и угрюмый, как и его имя. Не дождавшись ответа, композитор вошёл в дом, пряча ключ в кармане сюртука, и оглянулся.

— Чего вы ждёте? Заходите.

Говорил он вполне чётко, но неуместно громко. Ремус неуверенно перешагнул через порог, но ничего толком не успел сказать — Сириус, не задерживаясь, миновал кухню, сеть узких коридоров и вышел в огромную тёмную гостиную, чуть ли не до потолка заваленную нотными листами. В полумраке Ремус еле поспевал за хозяином. Он споткнулся обо что-то и с трудом поймал книги, посыпавшиеся с тумбы. Справившись, наконец, с возникшими на пути препятствиями, Люпин с любопытством осмотрелся — именно так он и представлял место, где трудится композитор. Здесь пахло пылью, олифой и воском, которым экономка неустанно натирала мебель и пианино. Несмотря на царивший хаос, в комнате всё же было уютно. Ремус не сдержал улыбки.

— Что смешного? — прикрикнул Сириус, очевидно заметив странную реакцию гостя.

— Простите. Я… Эм, меня зовут Ремус Люпин и…

— Я понятия не имею, что вы там несёте, — грубо прервал его Блэк и указал на небольшую дощечку, что лежала на столе. — Напишите.

Сириус сел в кресло и уставился в окно пустым взглядом. Вероятно, так Блэк проводил каждый день — с горечью осознавая весь ужас случившейся катастрофы. Ремус взял мелок и быстро написал несколько строк. Он хотел было озвучить слова, но вновь замер, просто не зная, как себя вести, чтобы не показаться невежей. Помедлив, он протянул руку и тронул плечо Сириуса, но тут же отпрянул — тот вздрогнул, будто уже позабыл о присутствии незнакомца.

— Меня зовут Ремус Люпин, — наконец сказал Ремус, показывая надпись. — Я хочу у вас учиться.

— Исключено, — Сириус небрежно отмахнулся и опять отвернулся, показывая, что не настроен общаться. — Я не беру учеников. Прощайте.

— Но… Чёрт! — Ремус пробурчал неразборчивые ругательства себе под нос, не собираясь даже в обществе глухого опускаться до уровня моряков и пьяниц, шатающихся по Ист-Энду, и стёр буквы. Неужели всё, что ему остаётся — это развернуться и уйти ни с чем?

Он обошёл кофейный столик и диван, чтобы загородить собой окно, и протянул Сириусу табличку.

— Пожалуйста, мистер Блэк. Никто, кроме вас, не сможет мне помочь.

Сириус откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил руки на груди. Он скользнул оценивающим взглядом по пальцам Ремуса, будто пытаясь определить по ним, способен ли тот вообще играть, и криво улыбнулся.

— [Сольфеджио C minor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rDGc69FQcY), — прошептал Сириус, пряча хитрую улыбку, сверкнувшую в глазах, за прикрытыми веками. Он будто ждал этого момента, ждал прихода Ремуса, зная всё наперёд, читая будущее по нотным листам, как гадалки читают по кофейной гуще. И если это какая-то комедийная пьеса или розыгрыш, то Ремус оказался в ней вполне добровольно — отказываться он не собирался, не сейчас.

Люпин отложил мел и, отряхнув ладони, прошёл к фортепьяно. Ему пришлось повозиться, освобождая пуф и крышку от лишних бумаг под пристальным взором Блэка. Сириус наблюдал молча, напряжённо стискивая пальцами подлокотники кресла, будто готовый вот-вот сорваться с места, и не проронил ни слова, стоило Ремусу наконец начать играть.

Ремус едва ли помнил, когда в последний раз сидел за инструментом, обречённом на вечное молчание с момента похорон Лайелла Люпина. И его единственный сын не горел желанием возвращаться к музыке, просто-напросто не видя в этом смысла.

— Ай!

Ремус не заметил, как Сириус поднялся и взял указку, которой со всей силы ударил его по пальцам. Так, что тот от неожиданности нажал всей ладонью сразу на несколько клавиш и остановился.

— Что вы… — начал было он, но осёкся. Табличка осталась лежать на столе, это значило, что ни единого слова Блэк не услышит. Но как он только понял, что Ремус фальшивит!

— Это никуда не годится, — Сириус завёл руки за спину и принялся покачиваться на мысках. — Сколько вам лет?

— Двадцать семь.

— Я не слышу, — казалось, Блэк не придаёт никакого значения своему недугу. Он говорил эту фразу так просто, с такой иронией, будто обсуждал какие-то повседневные и весьма забавные вещи. —  Покажите.

Ремус раздосадовано фыркнул и дважды показал десять пальцев, потом — семь, глядя на Сириуса снизу вверх. Это определённо розыгрыш — слишком нелепо ведёт себя музыкант для того, кто опозорился перед сотнями людей прошлым вечером. Может, Ремус всё ещё спит, и Мозли с минуту на минуту его разбудит? Но пробуждения всё не наступало. Ремус ощутил укол совести и отвёл взгляд в сторону. Неужели он только что уподобился всем тем, кто смеялся над провалом гения, неужели он сам рассмеялся ему в лицо? Эта мысль показалась Ремусу невыносимой и отвратительной настолько, что от стыда у него загорелись щёки. Захотелось встать, взять маэстро за руки и сердечно извиниться — и за себя, и за всех остальных, но тело не повиновалось — Люпин так и остался сидеть, пристыженный и огорчённый.

— Судя по вашей игре, в последний раз вы садились за фортепьяно ещё в младенчестве, — Сириус захлопнул крышку инструмента, заканчивая так и несостоявшийся урок. — Вы должны играть каждый день. Начните с нотной грамоты, раз вы её забыли. Или никогда не знали? Впрочем, неважно, — Сириус покачал головой, говоря скорее сам с собой, чем с гостем. — Завтра в восемь. Я предпочитаю играть с раннего утра до обеда. Самое плодотворное время, когда проснувшиеся птицы вторят мелодии, — он глянул в окно, затем — на часы, нахмурился и, наконец, упёрся взглядом в Ремуса. — С вас десять шиллингов. А теперь убирайтесь прочь.

Не дожидаясь ни реакции, ни оплаты, Сириус вышел в коридор и отпер входную дверь. Он опять сделался взвинченным и грубым, нерасположенным к продолжительному общению, поэтому Ремус молча оставил несколько монет на крышке фортепьяно и покинул дом, лишь кивнув на прощание.

Он вдохнул полной грудью свежий воздух, наполненный ароматом цветов, и бодрым шагом направился в сторону Сити, потирая ноющие костяшки. Однако никакая боль не могла заглушить бешено стучащее в груди сердце, оживлённое небывалой удачей. Сам Сириус Блэк согласился взять его в ученики! Об этом непременно нужно рассказать Поттерам — Лили не раз говорила, что из Ремуса выйдет толк, если он будет прикладывать больше усилий.

Теперь Люпин был уверен: сон оказался вещим. Он обязательно всё исправит.


	2. Глава вторая, о французских песенках

Следующим утром Лондон утонул в потоках дождя. Густые тучи затянули небо, тяжёлые капли стучали о крышу экипажа, грозясь вот-вот проломить обшивку. Раскрытый зонт тут же вырвало из рук, и на пороге дома номер двенадцать Ремус возник дрожащим и промокшим до нитки. Вода хлюпала в ботинках, стекала по плащу и волосам — у шляпы не было никакого шанса устоять перед ураганным ветром.

— А, мистер Люпин. Доброе утро, — на этот раз экономка была много приветливее, она забрала у гостя верхнюю одежду и предложила подождать Блэка у камина, вручив перед этим очевидно заранее подготовленное большое полотенце.

Ремус стащил сюртук и ботинки, поставив те поближе к огню, закутался в полотенце и сел прямо на пол, надеясь согреться и высохнуть до прихода Сириуса. Вряд ли тому захочется лицезреть в своей гостиной взъерошенного и полураздетого мужчину, который ещё вчера наглым образом пытался вломиться в чужой дом. Ремус стучал зубами и проклинал всё на свете. Он мог бы вообще никуда сегодня не выходить, кутаться в тёплый халат и пить горячий шоколад с молоком, но нелепое чувство ответственности перед незнакомым человеком буквально вытолкнуло Люпина за порог.

— Я удивлён, что вы пришли, — сегодня голос Сириуса звучал тихо, вкрадчиво. Ремус тут же смутился своего вида и поднялся, плотнее закутываясь в полотенце, будто то могло заменить ему сюртук. — Сидите, я  принёс чаю.

Сириус протянул ему чашку и опустился на диван. Он не улыбался и не смотрел в сторону гостя, кажется, даже не заметив, что тот не обут и толком не одет. Ремус схватился за горячий фарфор двумя руками, делая поспешный глоток. Чай обжёг горло, и Ремус сморщил нос, но продолжил пить в надежде поскорее согреться.

— Похоже, я заболел, — произнёс он, позабыв, что его не услышат. Таблички нигде не было, должно быть, Блэк и вовсе не собирался вступать сегодня в диалог. Отставив чай, Люпин нехотя влез в мокрые ботинки и отложил полотенце, напоследок хорошенько вытерев волосы. — Начнём? — он указал на фортепьяно, к которому и проследовал, стараясь не обращать внимания на холодную влагу башмаков.

На этот раз инструмент был чист, на нём лежала аккуратная стопка нот, предназначенная для разучивания. Ремус пробежался взглядом по названиям и усмехнулся. Элементарные композиции для детей — что ж, с этим он справится. Вчера вечером Люпин всё-таки открыл крышку фортепьяно, купленного ещё дедом, и несколько долгих часов пытался вспомнить пройденное. Пальцы слушались плохо, мелодии получались рваными и неуверенными, ноты путались, и в конце концов Ремус так разозлился, что едва не сломал проклятые клавиши. Утром же, вновь оказавшись в доме Блэка, Ремус умудрился и вовсе забыть то немногое, что знал. Он поставил листы на пюпитр и коснулся клавиш, как робкий мальчишка впервые касается ладони понравившейся ему девчушки.

В детстве Ремус не понимал, как из семи нот можно сложить новый мир. Как композиторам удавалось соткать из ограниченного количества клавиш целую вселенную — неповторимую и уникальную. Он не понимал и до сих пор, но теперь к одной неразрешимой загадке присоединилась другая — как Сириус Блэк умудряется ориентироваться в сложных дорожках октав, не слыша их? Ремус скользил по клавиатуре пальцами, снова и снова возвращаясь к этой тайне. Он прекрасно знал, что фальшивит, что ошибается, он начинал сначала, делал заминки и долгие паузы, перечитывая нотную запись. Однако Сириус не шевелился, он по-прежнему сидел перед камином, вытянув ноги, и смотрел на языки пламени, ласкающие раскалённые камни топки. Он не слышит, он ничего не слышит.

Ремус вздохнул и опустил руки на колени, в полной тишине разглядывая пылинки в уголках клавиш. Это было по-детски наивно — прийти к потерявшему слух маэстро и просить его о помощи, зная наверняка, что тот не в состоянии её оказать.

— Почему вы остановились? — Сириус даже не повернулся —  Ремус мог видеть только его взлохмаченную макушку, не скрытую широкой спинкой кресла. — Урок ещё не закончен. Продолжайте.

Ремус вздрогнул не то от холода, не то от неожиданности. Он растёр замёрзшие ладони и вернулся к нотам, хмуро склонившись над инструментом. Как? Как Блэк это делает? Эти мысли были слишком навязчивыми, они въелись и не хотели покидать его голову, они затмевали собой все прочие звуки, мешали игре и жужжали под ухом как огромная муха.

— Выпрямитесь! Осанка — часть мелодии, не позволяйте вашим слабостям прерывать игру. Вы не видите клавиш? Тогда купите себе очки, — несмотря на свою глухоту, Сириус двигался практически бесшумно и ловко, не задевая предметов, не наступая на скрипучие половицы, не издавая лишних звуков, которые могли бы выдать и его присутствие, и его недуг. Оказавшись рядом, он со всей силы хлопнул Ремуса по спине, заставляя сесть ровно, и усмехнулся, будто радуясь своему невежеству. — Прямой позвоночник как проводник. Вы играете не только пальцами, вы играете всем телом. Нажимаете на педали — импульс идёт по струнам и вашим ногам вверх, к мозгу и рукам. Но если вы кривитесь, то импульс затеряется, вы не почувствуете отклика инструмента. Вы играете вхолостую. Вы не замечаете элементарных вещей — их не видят зрячие, их не слышат… — он замялся и криво улыбнулся, махнув неопределённо рукой. — С самого начала.

Сириус отошёл и опустился на подлокотник дивана, теперь он следил пристально за каждым движением Люпина и постукивал ладонью по колену при каждой ошибке. От напряжения Ремус закусил губу — он ощущал скорее не отклик инструмента, о котором говорил маэстро, а боль во всём теле от натянутых из-за непривычной позы мышц. В детстве его часто ругали за нежелание сидеть прямо, за постоянную сутулость, за то, что читал он, едва ли не утыкаясь носом в буквы. От этой привычки Ремус не избавился и с возрастом, о чём, вероятно, вскоре пожалеет.

Чем дальше Люпин играл, тем больше ему делали замечаний. От досады, боли в спине и руках, от усилий, которые ему приходилось прилагать, у Ремуса на глазах выступили слёзы.

— Хватит! — он подскочил, чуть не опрокинув пуф, и сжал кулаки. — Прекратите меня критиковать. Вы… вы! Самодовольный индюк, вот вы кто. Вы ни черта не слышите! Откуда вам знать, что я делаю и как играю, а? Да я… я…

— Я вас не слышу, — будто передразнил Сириус, улыбаясь. Широко, насмешливо, явно понимая, о чём кричит его новый ученик. — Если вы хотите сделать перерыв, достаточно позвонить в колокольчик, и нам принесут чаю, — он кивнул в сторону фортепьяно, на крышке которого стоял бронзовый колокольчик для вызова прислуги. Ремус тут же залился краской. Он медленно опустился обратно на пуф, протянул руку и позвонил, боясь поднять на Сириуса глаза. Опять! Он вновь повёл себя как мальчишка, который не желает учить уроки, как простофиля и дурак. А всё потому, что он никогда не сталкивался с настоящей бедой — Ремус всегда ясно видел, хорошо слышал, прекрасно говорил. Все эти чувства он принимал как должное, они были дарованы ему от рождения, он пользовался ими и никогда не задумывался, что случится, лишись он их.

Миссис Кроули расставила на столе сервиз, поворошила поленья в камине и удалилась так же тихо, как и вошла. Сириус прикрыл глаза и сделал глоток чая, громко прихлёбывая. Ремус вздохнул. У него не было ни единого шанса извиниться, и это грызло его изнутри, буквально сводило с ума. Отставив чашку, он вернулся к игре, бездумно перебирая клавиши одну за другой — какофония обрела смысл, ноты встали на нужные места, сложились в знакомую с детства мелодию.

— [Frère Jacques](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oxvux2vOj00), Frère Jacques… Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? — Ремус улыбнулся уголками губ, напев стишок. Он любил эту песню, она была красива своей простотой и всегда приходила на ум, когда он задумывался о своём детстве.

Сириус повернулся.

— Если вы такой любитель французских песенок, почему бы вам не сыграть мне [«Авиньонский мост»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irDGhpRDu10)? Но, увольте, танцевать я не буду.

— Прекратите издеваться, — вопреки своим словам Ремус рассмеялся. Сириус Блэк казался ему всё более очаровательным в своей беспардонности и абсолютном недружелюбии. Он был резким и мрачным, но чем больше колкостей он говорил, тем добрее выглядел в глазах Ремуса. Вероятно, всё это лишь защитная реакция, обоснованная болезнью, — Блэк спрятал сам себя в непробиваемую броню насмешек, которую едва кто-либо был в состоянии одолеть.

Ремус начал заново и напел рифму на родном языке, затем повторил на немецком и сыграл без слов. С его плеч наконец-то спал груз неловкости, выдуманной ответственности и вины, которую он испытывал на протяжении нескольких дней, будто это из-за него великий композитор лишился своего главного инструмента — слуха. Ремусу сделалось легко, и ответная улыбка — без злости и сарказма, — мелькнувшая на лице Сириуса, окончательно его успокоила.

— Завтра в это же время, — на этот раз Блэк не стал провожать ученика до дверей. Он закрыл крышку фортепьяно спустя две композиции, что означало окончание урока, и молча указал в сторону выхода. Ремус оставил на отполированном инструменте монеты, надел тёплый и высохший сюртук и вышел в коридор. Сириус не простился, только проводил его взглядом и тут же скрылся в неизвестном направлении, будто и не было никогда.

Попросив миссис Кроули позвать кучера, Ремус ступил на мокрое крыльцо. Дождь так и не прекратился, он стучал по пузырящимся лужам, бил в окно и захлёстывал за шиворот, заставляя плотнее запахнуть плащ и повыше поднять воротник. Уже сейчас Ремус ощущал лёгкий озноб и поспешил забраться в экипаж, в котором долгое время трясся на кочках и ухабах, пока, наконец, и вовсе не застрял посреди размытой дороги.

— В чём дело, Томас?

— Колесо провалилось, сэр. Боюсь, мы тут надолго, — кучер виновато развёл руками. Ремус тихо застонал и выбрался наружу. Ему никогда ещё не приходилось толкать экипаж из ямы, стоя по колено в грязи под проливным дождём. Куски мокрой глины летели во все стороны, облепив волосы и лицо. Кучер кряхтел, графский отпрыск Ремус Люпин бранился так, что его крепкого словца смутились даже лошади, тревожно зафырчав.

Ноги скользили, руки не слушались, тело предательски ныло, отказываясь повиноваться. Ремус впал в отчаяние, из последних сил наваливаясь на повозку.

— Раз, два, взяли! Ну же! Чёрт бы тебя побрал!

Экипаж заскрипел и, наконец, поддался. Оба мужчины, резко потеряв опору, рухнули в глубокую лужу. Грязная вода попала в рот — Ремус тут же ощутил  на зубах скрипящий песок, защипала  в глазах, заставляя жмуриться.

Уже сидя у огня, закутанный в несколько слоёв покрывал, но всё ещё дрожащий от холода, Ремус проклинал сегодняшний день, дурацкие занятия музыкой и погоду, насланную на Англию непонятно за какие грехи. К вечеру стало совершенно ясно, что завтра и послезавтра, и ещё как минимум неделю он останется в постели, а это значит, что его попытки сблизиться с Блэком и поездка в город действительно были бессмысленными.

Всю ночь Ремус Люпин провёл в бреду, обливаясь потом и стеная от боли, выкручивающей суставы. Появление утром доктора не облегчило его участь, но по крайней мере помогло наконец-то заснуть. Перед тем, как провалиться в сон, Ремус всё же успел шепнуть: «Скажите Блэку, что мне ужасно жаль».

***

О чём именно сожалел Люпин, никто из присутствующих так и не понял. Ремус проспал до обеда, и когда вновь открыл глаза, то первым делом увидел дымящуюся чашку с супом, стоявшую на приставном столике.

— Мозли, я не голоден, — прохрипел он, пытаясь перевернуться на спину.

— Доброе утро.

Ремус вздрогнул и зашевелился, сражаясь с одеялами и пледами, буквально придавившими его к постели. Этот голос…

— Я не получил от вас телеграммы. Подумал, что вы опаздываете. Подождал за чаем до одиннадцати. И до двенадцати. После попросил узнать, в чём дело. К двум мне сообщили, что вы больны. Поэтому я приехал, — скрипнуло кресло, Сириус поднялся и подошёл ближе, кладя на грудь Ремуса блокнот и карандаш, — чтобы лично убедиться, правда это или ложь. Как я вижу, вам действительно нездоровится.

— Какая проницательность, — проворчал Ремус, с трудом садясь. Он взял трясущимися руками блокнот и принялся писать. — Спасибо за беспокойство, мистер Блэк. Мой экипаж застрял вчера на дороге, и мне пришлось искупаться в грязевом пруду. Мне не понравилось. Вы давно здесь?

Сирус слегка нахмурился, вчитываясь в неровные буквы, и хмыкнул. Немного помедлив, он опустился на край постели и потянулся к чашке с супом.

— Около получаса. Нашёл у вас увлекательную книжицу. Ваш дворецкий сказал, что вам нужно поесть. Открывайте рот.

Он сглотнул. Сириус на самом деле взял ложку, зачерпнул ею бульон и поднёс ко рту Ремуса с настолько невозмутимым видом, что тот захлебнулся вдохом. Но всё-таки подался вперёд и послушно открыл рот, в бешеном темпе строча следующее:

— Я могу поесть и сам, мистер Блэк, — отбросив карандаш, он забрал у гостя и плошку, и ложку, с жадностью начав уплетать куриный бульон. За всей этой суетой и наигранным голодом Ремус пытался скрыть свою дрожь, волнение и ужас, окатившие его ледяной волной. Сириус не двигался, разглядывая не то узоры на супнице, не то что-то на руках, её державших. Разделавшись с обедом, Ремус залез обратно под одеяло, натянув то до носа. Ему было… страшно? Неловко? Или просто стыдно?

— Не думайте, что ваша болезнь может служить оправданием. Даже смерть вас не спасёт от необходимости играть. Я наказал вашему дворецкому…

— Камердинеру, — прошептал Ремус, всё ещё укрытый одеялом и уверенный, что сказанное никто и никогда не услышит.

— ...следить за вашим режимом. Как только спадёт жар, вы сядете за клавиши и продолжите. Я даю вам две недели, — Сириус поднялся, взял с кресла книгу и направился к двери. — Две недели, чтобы выучить девятую сонату Моцарта. Хотя этого времени достаточно, чтобы написать собственные, — он помедлил, будто собираясь сказать что-то ещё, но только качнул головой. — А теперь — прощайте.

Ремус откинулся на подушки и беспомощно застонал, сжимая в руке карандаш. Дверь за Блэком уже захлопнулась, но он всё ещё ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. Как общаться с этим человеком? И как убедить его, что из него, Ремуса, не получится Моцарта, как ни старайся. Он отбросил карандаш и посмотрел на блокнот, так и оставшийся лежать на груди. Мягкая кожа, качественная бумага. Должно быть, стоил целое состояние и был дорог хозяину — Люпин заметил, что некоторые листы замялись и припухли от времени, вероятно, внутри было немало исписанных страниц. Ремус неожиданно сам для себя притянул блокнот ближе и прижался к нему щекой. От книги пахло так же, как пахло в доме Блэка — пылью и полировкой. И музыкой. Кто угодно скажет, что у музыки нет запаха, но теперь Ремус знал — это не так.

Сириус Блэк не просто жил музыкой — он был пропитан ею насквозь. И это было прекрасно.


	3. Глава третья, о том, что отчаянные ученики требуют отчаянных методов

Слух о серьёзной болезни быстро дошёл до приятелей Ремуса, и на следующий день его навестил Джеймс Поттер — его лучший друг ещё с учебной скамьи. Приехал он не один, с супругой, которая тут же принялась хозяйничать.

— Лили, умоляю тебя, присядь и выпей чаю, — простонал Ремус, следя за тем, как придирчиво молодая женщина выбирала рубашки и складывала их в чемодан.

— Нет, мой дорогой. Раз уж ты обрёк себя на вечное одиночество, чего я не одобряю, то позволь хотя бы нам, твоим друзьям, помочь тебе.

— Мне прекрасно живётся. И я совсем не против лежать тут круглые сутки и мужественно сражаться со своей болезнью…

— Нет, — вмешался Джеймс, сидевший на краю постели. — Невозможно. Ты едешь с нами. Мы присмотрим за тобой получше твоего горе-камердинера и доктора, который тебя сегодня даже не посещал.

— Ему необязательно приходить каждый…

— Обязательно, Ремус. Не будь ребёнком. Ты едешь с нами и точка.

Ремус сдался и вскинул руки. Спорить с Поттерами не имело никакого смысла. Их было невозможно переубедить в чём-либо поодиночке, а вместе они и вовсе представляли собой несокрушимую мощь принципов.

Жили они на природе, вне Лондона, и в их доме царили покой и уют. Лили была прекрасной хозяйкой, добрым и заботливым другом. Она всегда была готова протянуть руку и предложить помощь, что до сих пор смущало Ремуса — он знал её давно, но никак не мог привыкнуть к её ласке и всеобъемлющей любви. Она уравновешивала Джеймса, дополняла и удерживала от авантюр, свойственных его характеру. Сам Джеймс всё ещё был шаловливым мальчишкой, но несмотря на это — верным и любящим мужем, для которого семья была превыше всего.

— А как же Гарри? — сын Поттеров был последней надеждой Ремуса, которому не очень-то нравилась идея покидать родной дом.  — Я не хочу его заразить.

— Он в школе, Ремус, это не сработает, — Джеймс рассмеялся и похлопал друга через одеяло по колену. — Вставай и поехали.

Ремус всё-таки уехал, наспех засунув в чемодан ноты и блокнот Блэка, уже тогда зная, что у него не будет ни одной свободной минуты для занятий. Так оно и вышло.

Днём он спал, ночи проводил за книгой или настольными играми с Поттерами. Чуть позднее, когда болезнь отступила, Ремус стал выбираться на прогулки по лесу и на вечера, которые проводили соседи. Время летело быстро, он и заметить не успел, как уже миновало две недели, а после пролетела и третья, которые он провёл в гостях.

И лишь телеграмма, присланная из Лондона, вернула Ремуса с небес на землю.

_«No. 9 in D major, K. 311 (284c)_

_SB»._

Моцарт. Сириус Блэк. Девятая соната, которую он, Ремус, должен был сыграть ещё несколько дней назад. Всё это — его желание помочь, вернуть композитора к жизни и научиться играть самому — вылетело из головы, подобно пробке из бутылки. Он ни разу не открывал нотную тетрадь, лежащую на дне чемодана вместе с забытым блокнотом, и ни разу не коснулся клавиш фортепьяно, на котором время от времени музицировала хозяйка дома.

Ремусу стало стыдно и противно. Он спрятал телеграмму в нагрудный карман и быстрым шагом вошёл в гостиную, где нашёл Лили.

— Я загостился, мне пора домой.

— Дурные вести, Ремус? — она встрепенулась и поднялась, чтобы положить хрупкую ладонь на его плечо. Ремус кивнул и нахмурился.

— Я… У меня важная встреча, я должен подготовиться. Пожалуйста, отправь мои вещи в город, я поеду налегке.

— Ближайший поезд через… — она взглянула на часы, стоявшие в углу, — час. Я провожу тебя до станции.

Ремус снова кивнул, растеряв все слова, и поспешил наверх, схватив только ноты и блокнот. Сердце в его груди будто взбесилось, оно колотилось и эхом отзывалось в голове, пульсировало в висках. Он закусил губу и хмурился всю дорогу до перрона, не обращая внимания на вопросы Лили. Да, он не в порядке. Да, он чувствует себя плохо. Да, он получил дурные вести. Прежде всего доказательство того, что он — растяпа, на которого нельзя положиться.

Простившись и передав извинения Джеймсу за скорый отъезд, Ремус покинул маленький уютный городок. Он стремительно двигался к яме, что вырыл сам себе всего несколькими ошибками, даже не раздумывая над последствиями.

***

— Мистер Люпин?

Миссис Кроули, открывшая дверь, удивлённо вскинула брови. Она, очевидно, уже не ждала, что он вернётся, и его растрёпанный вид и сбившееся дыхание, смутили её.

— Добрый день, я…

— Мистера Блэка нет дома. Он вышел на прогулку.

— Он что-нибудь передавал для меня? Или, может, вы знаете, где он?

— Нет, мистер Люпин, я ничего не слышала и ничего не знаю. А теперь, если вы меня извините, у меня много дел, — она вежливо улыбнулась и совсем невежливо захлопнула дверь прямо перед его носом.

Ремус стукнул ладонью о перила и спустился с крыльца. Разумеется, никто его, блудного ученика, ждать не будет. Наверняка Сириус за это время окончательно убедился в том, что это была очередная насмешка и издёвка. Такое не прощают, как ни оправдывайся.

Найти композитора в огромном городе едва ли было возможно. Ремус не знал о его любимых местах, не знал, чем тот занимается и куда ходит. Он нащупал в кармане блокнот, укоризненно обжигающий пальцы, и зашагал в сторону центра, внимательно разглядывая прохожих. День выдался солнечным, но холодным — приближалось Рождество, снег скрипел под ногами, горожане кутались в меха, радостно встречая смену времён года. Но Люпину было не до смеха, он ступал тяжело, смотрел исподлобья, пряча лицо в высоком воротнике тёплого пальто, сжимал руки в перчатках и заметно нервничал. Спустя час поисков он замёрз и забежал в ресторан выпить горячего пунша и перекусить, да задать пару вопросов официантам — видел ли кто-нибудь знаменитого маэстро и бывает ли он вообще в этих местах. Никто не знал, и Ремус утратил веру.

Он шёл не разбирая дороги, склонив голову и не проявляя больше никакого интереса к проходящим мимо людям, — не оборачивался на сердитые мужские голоса, не смотрел на смеющихся детей и женщин. Ремус спустился к застывшей реке и долго наблюдал за катающимися на коньках, а затем побрёл к оранжереям, где любил сидеть в холодное время. В теплицах всегда было душно и немного сыро, зато тихо — именно там Ремус мог спокойно устроиться в укромном уголке с книжкой, наслаждаясь ароматами цветов и листьев. Он расстегнул пальто, снял перчатки и развязал шарф, медленно шагая по знакомым тропинкам и с жадностью вдыхая влажный воздух. Это умиротворяло, и Ремус улыбнулся уголками губ, подумав, что наведается к Блэку завтра, и послезавтра, и в любой другой день, даже если в конце концов Сириус лично выставит его за порог.

— Я всегда говорила, что он грубиян. Будто его недуг — оправдание!

— А я слышала, что вчера он отлупил какого-то юношу своей тростью, потому что тот лез ему под ноги с какими-то просьбами.

Люпин прислушался. За столиками, расставленными то тут, то там, сидели женщины и взахлёб делились возмутительными сплетнями, от которых у Ремуса затряслись поджилки. Какой вздор! Какая мерзость!

— Уверен, потеряй вы или ваш супруг слух, зрение или дар речи, вы поняли бы, в чём проблема, — он остановился напротив и приподнял шляпу в знак приветствия. Женщины обернулись и уставились на Ремуса стеклянными, ничего не выражающими глазами, что заставило Люпина скривиться от ещё большего отвращения. Однако он старался держать себя в руках, оставаясь приторно-вежливым и улыбчивым. — Вы и понятия не имеете, о чём говорите, это выставляет вас в дурном свете и делает вас… круглыми дурами. До скорых встреч, леди.

Он вновь приподнял шляпу и направился дальше, даже не ускорив шага. Ему было всё равно, что они подумают, что они скажут, придут ли мужья, любовники или почитатели защищать честь дам. Ремус сам был одним из тех, кто посмел оскорбить великого человека и посмеяться над ним, но он загладит свою вину и не позволит другим высмеивать гения, как бы тот себя ни вёл.

Скрывшись за поворотом, Ремус перевёл дыхание и вытащил трубку. Курил он редко, только когда сильно нервничал — сейчас его трясло так, что ему пришлось сесть на парапет и очень долго сражаться с рассыпающимся табаком. Задымив, Ремус прикрыл глаза.

Он всё исправит, он обязательно всё исправит.

***

Снег укутал Лондон пуховым одеялом, запах хвои наполнил свежим ароматом морозный воздух, напоминая о грядущих праздниках. Дети из соседних домов шумели на улице, со смехом мастеря снеговиков и украшения из еловых веток, из церкви доносились отголоски песнопений — город праздновал второй Адвент.

Ремус раздражённо воткнул свечу в венок, стоявший на камине, и хмуро посмотрел в окно. Зачем он пытается достучаться до Сириуса? Зачем хочет извиниться, настойчиво ища прощения у человека, которого не знает и который наверняка уже забыл о нём? Но всякий раз, собираясь забросить ноты и задвинуть фортепьяно в дальний угол, Ремус вспоминал улыбку Блэка — неуловимую, будто робкую — и продолжал ломиться в закрытую дверь. Ведь Рождество — повод открыть своё сердце милосердию.

Он снова направил экипаж к мрачному поместью, окружённому высоким забором. Должно быть, летом дом выглядел куда приветливее, но сейчас он скорее походил на особняк из популярных ныне мистических рассказов, еженедельно публикуемых в журналах, — Ремус их на дух не переносил. Попросив кучера подождать, он вскочил на крыльцо и вскинул руку, чтобы постучаться.

Дверь отворилась столь резко, что Ремус чуть не поскользнулся от неожиданности. На пороге стоял Блэк, накинув на плечи пальто, словно собирался прогуляться до почтового ящика и вернуться обратно с пачкой рождественских открыток, которые немедленно бросит в огонь.

Они встретились взглядами  — Сириус нахмурился, Ремус улыбнулся уголками губ и невольно сделал шаг навстречу, не то желая броситься Блэку на шею, не то собираясь ухватиться за проём, чтобы пуститься в бесконечные разговоры о том, как сильно он сожалеет о случившемся. Однако Сириус оказался быстрее — он поджал губы и с остервенением захлопнул дверь. Ремус взвыл, не успев отдёрнуть руку.

Боль была такой сильной, что Ремус всё-таки пошатнулся, оступился и вовсе слетел со скользкого заснеженного крыльца, проехавшись спиной по злосчастным пяти ступеням. Он прижал пульсирующую кисть к груди и зажмурился, глухо дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ремус не услышал, как дверь отворилась вновь и как Сириус опустился рядом, но ощутил горячую ладонь, коснувшуюся лба.

— Вставайте, — хрипло приказал он.

Ремус открыл глаза, сквозь выступившие слёзы пытаясь разглядеть лицо Сириуса. Хотелось накричать на него и ударить, но вместо этого он протянул здоровую руку, обвивая шею Блэка, и приподнялся. Сириус с удивительной лёгкостью поставил его на ноги и затащил в дом, в гостиную, где усадил на диван. Ремус молча наблюдал, продолжая прижимать к себе покалеченную кисть, и кусал губы, не обращая внимания на сбившуюся мешающуюся одежду и снег, насыпавшийся за воротник и теперь оседающий ледяными каплями на коже. Он просто следил за Сириусом, который притащил какую-то коробку и таз с водой, а затем уселся рядом, с невозмутимым видом начав расстёгивать верхнюю одежду Ремуса. Тот зашипел, с трудом освобождаясь от пальто, но упорно молчал, хотя прекрасно знал, что это не имеет никакого воздействия на и без того глухого композитора — хоть молчи, хоть говори, всё равно не услышит.

— Дайте руку. Ну же!

Ремус помедлил, но всё-таки подчинился. Сириус осторожно освободил травмированное запястье, приподняв манжеты, провёл нежными и чуткими пальцами по раскрасневшейся коже и громко вздохнул, очевидно не собираясь пускаться в витиеватые комментарии. Он омыл ладонь Ремуса, вытер её и туго зафиксировал марлевыми лентами.

— Хотите чаю? — этот вопрос застал Ремуса врасплох. Он рассеянно кивнул и пошевелил пальцами. И как теперь играть? Он вытащил здоровой рукой блокнот из кармана сюртука и, пока Сириус ходил за заваркой, кое-как накорябал несколько строк.

— Я почти закончил с Моцартом и хотел бы продолжить занятия. Пожалуйста, дайте мне второй шанс, — Ремус поднял глаза, представляя, насколько жалко сейчас выглядит. — Пожалуйста, — повторил он одними губами. Сириус долго смотрел в блокнот, будто не мог разобрать неровные буквы, но в конце концов коротко кивнул и протянул Ремусу чашку обжигающего напитка.

— Я занят. Возможно, в следующем году. Не могу обещать, — на этот раз Сириус говорил тихо, и голос его — колючий и холодный, резал Ремуса без ножа. Он поставил чай на столик и снова взялся за перо.

— Я был неправ, признаю. Мне ужасно неловко, мистер Блэк, но я просил миссис Кроули передать вам от меня пару слов…

— Ничего от неё не слышал, — отрезал Сириус.

Ремус стиснул зубы, продолжая писать, краем глаза заметив, как внимательно Сириус смотрит в блокнот, явно узнав переплёт.

— Пожалуйста, мистер Блэк.

— Вы не в состоянии писать, как вы собираетесь играть?

— Тогда дайте мне время вылечить руку, всё-таки это не моя ви…

— В следующем году, — Сириус отмахнулся и откинулся на спинку кресла, не собираясь продолжать разговор. Ремусу пришлось отложить блокнот и взяться за остывающий чай — диалог не клеился, как и не склеивались обратно разбитые надежды на примирение. Осушив чашку, Люпин раскланялся и с тяжёлым сердцем покинул дом Блэка.

Первый шаг он всё-таки сделал.

***

За несколько дней до Сочельника Сириус получил пухлое письмо. Внутри лежали нотные листы, на которых дрожащей рукой была записана никому неизвестная мелодия авторства Р. Дж. Люпина. Он провёл за фортепьяно множество бессонных ночей, сочиняя музыку в ущерб своему здоровью — запястье ныло так сильно, что в итоге пришлось просить у доктора обезболивающую настойку.

Ремус действительно старался, вкладывая в произведение свои душу и сердце, ведь он на самом деле хотел показать, что ему не всё равно, что он искренне хочет наладить общение и искупить свою вину, какой бы она ни была. Ремус даже простил Сириусу случай с дверью, взяв ответственность на себя — он сам ринулся вперёд и подставил ладонь.

Ответа Ремус ждал с ещё большим нетерпением, окончательно потеряв и сон, и аппетит. Он метался по дому как тигр в клетке, взволнованно проверял почтовый ящик и гонял Мозли в отделение, беспокоясь, что письмо могло затеряться в пути. Когда, наконец, в канун Сочельника камердинер принёс конверт, Ремус застонал от разочарования.

На нём стояла печать: «вернуть адресату».

Первым же желанием было швырнуть послание в камин и навсегда забыть о попытках примирения, но всё-таки Ремус помедлил. Он разорвал бумагу и замер — нотные листы вдоль и поперёк были исписаны красными чернилами. Кое-где на полях — неразборчивые пометки, восклицательные и вопросительные знаки, а в самом конце, на обороте чистого листа — надпись:

_«Ваши попытки поразительны._

_SB»._

Ремус, сам того не ожидая, громко рассмеялся и бросился к фортепьяно, ему не терпелось озвучить поправки и сыграть мелодию заново.

Он прощён, он всё-таки прощён!

***

Рождественское утро ничем не отличалось от всех предыдущих. Позавтракав в постели, Ремус нехотя спустился в гостиную и устроился с книгой у камина. Он подумывал отправить Блэку телеграмму и поблагодарить за помощь, однако решил не торопиться. Ведь он так ничего и не узнал о Сириусе, его жизни вне концертного зала. Должна же у него быть семья или хоть какие-то родственники — никто в этом мире не появлялся из ниоткуда, только уходил в никуда. И даже у самого нелюдимого человека должен быть кто-то, к кому он мог бы обратиться в любой момент. У Ремуса были друзья — Поттеры ждали его сегодня на ужин, был камердинер, которого он вместе с другой прислугой отпустил праздновать сразу после раннего завтрака. И этих людей, готовых помочь в трудную минуту, ему вполне хватало.

Размышления прервал звонок в дверь, настойчивый и долгий — так не звонят дети, распевающие рождественские песни и собирающие пожертвования для церкви, так звонят те, у кого горит дом. Нахмурившись, Ремус поспешил в коридор и удивлённо вскинул брови, увидев незваного гостя.

— Вы?

— С Рождеством, — громко крикнул Сириус, протягивая тяжёлую на вид коробку. — Я… э-э, проходил мимо.

Ремус широко улыбнулся и посторонился, без задних мыслей пропуская Блэка в дом. Блокнота под рукой не было, поэтому он жестом поманил Сириуса за собой обратно в гостиную, забыв принять заснеженное пальто.

— Это пудинг. И какая-то выпечка. Я ненавижу сладкое, но решил, что вам может понравиться. Миссис Кроули не так плоха, когда слушает, о чём я её прошу, — Сириус шёл позади, раздеваясь на ходу. Пальто он бросил на кресло, туда же отправил шляпу, шарф и перчатки и уселся на один из стульев за чайным круглым столиком, на который Ремус водрузил коробку. — Я не откажусь от чего-нибудь горячего.

Ремус кивнул и спешно вышел на кухню, невольно подумав, что в любом месте и в любой ситуации Блэк ощущает себя хозяином — даже сейчас, придя в гости, он раздаёт команды, не придавая значения своему тону.

— Мне стало скучно, — Ремус едва не выронил чайник от неожиданности, не заметив, как Сириус прокрался на кухню следом и уже разглядывал сорта чая. — Моя экономка тоже взяла отгул. Не люблю оставаться дома один. Это угнетает. Слишком много комнат, слишком много мыслей. Когда кто-то шумит за стенкой, сразу становится спокойнее. Правда, я всё равно не слышу, — зачем-то добавил он и сморщил нос. — Давайте сюда поднос, несите остальное.

Забрав чайник, он тут же исчез за дверью. Ремусу не оставалось ничего другого, как прихватить посуду и отправиться за ним. Наконец, устроившись за столом и налив чаю, он взялся за блокнот. Запястье почти прошло, по крайней мере буквы теперь были ровными и чёткими.

— Я очень рад, что вы всё-таки пришли, мистер Блэк. Я получил ваши правки. Спасибо, что…

— Вы сыграете мне? — Сириус поднял глаза и улыбнулся. Ремус внезапно почувствовал себя всё тем же глупым мальчишкой, получившим долгожданное согласие возлюбленной, и улыбнулся в ответ. Он поднялся и пересел за фортепьяно.

Сириус ничего не изменил в самой мелодии и её тональности, но он будто вытащил недостающие куски мозаики из головы Ремуса, бившегося над нотами дни и ночи напролёт, и сложил воедино. Мелодия не спотыкалась и не скрипела, она жила, мягко обвиваясь и убаюкивая. Он играл, не прерываемый ни едкими замечаниями, ни стуком указки о крышку инструмента, впервые ощутив удовлетворение от того, что делает. Ремусу с детства пытались привить любовь к урокам, но тогда музыка не находила должного отклика в его душе — сейчас же они стали одним целым. И это было приятно.

— Кому-то нужна похвала, кого-то же, наоборот, стоит посильнее разозлить и обидеть, совсем как вас, — Сириус хмыкнул, словно всё это было частью его коварного плана. Ремус тут же вспыхнул, ощущая себя обманутым.

— Вы…

— Не утруждайте себя оскорблениями, я их всё равно не услышу. Хотите пудинг?

Ремус раздосадовано захлопнул крышку фортепьяно и тихо рассмеялся. Этот Сириус Блэк настоящий безумец, однако он прекрасно знал, что делает, и хотя методы его были более чем жестоки, они работали.

О музыке в тот день мужчины больше не говорили.


	4. Глава четвёртая, об одиннадцати ударах розгами

Лондон по-прежнему кутался в меховое манто, украшенный разноцветными гирляндами и усыпанный затоптанным  конфетти. Отметив сочельник за чашкой чая и игрой на фортепьяно, остаток праздников Ремус провёл со своими друзьями, пригласив шумное семейство Поттеров в гости. Он не раз вспоминал — не вслух — о Блэке, даже отправил ему телеграмму, но ответа не получил, поэтому решил оставить свои попытки хотя бы на этом поприще — у композитора должны быть свои друзья и свои дела в семейные праздники.

— Ты выглядишь таким счастливым. Что случилось? — в канун Нового года спросила Лили, когда они остались наедине. Ремус не очень любил делиться своими душевными переживаниями, и в этом вопросе мог довериться разве что этой чуткой женщине, но никак не Джеймсу. Тот бы наверняка принялся закидывать его шутками, пускай и беззлобными.

— Всё в порядке, — Люпин покрутил в пальцах бокал с пуншем, не поднимая глаз. — Я получил хорошие новости. Разве этого недостаточно для прекрасного настроения? 

Лили ничего не ответила, но кивнула, подарив Ремусу хитрую улыбку, будто всё поняла по одному его смущённому и задумчивому виду.

Однако своё обещание Блэк всё-таки сдержал. 5 января вместе с утренними газетами Люпину доставили короткое послание: дата и время, означавшие начало занятий. Так, сам того не заметив, Ремус стал частым гостем на площади Гриммо, 12.

Сириус не менялся. Он садился в своё кресло и смотрел в окно на протяжении всего часа, лишь изредка вскидывая руку или постукивая ладонью по подлокотнику. Его мир крутился в ином измерении, где не было место никому другому. После урока экономка приносила чай, и Ремус брался за блокнот, исписывая страницы, — теперь письма во время разговора не казались такой нелепостью, как раньше.

— А чей портрет висит у лестницы?

Ремуса распирало от любопытства. Старинный дом Блэка был полон секретов, о которых никому ничего не было известно. И если мрачные комнаты, в которых было мало света, тёмная мебель, отстающие обои в коридорах да потёртые панели в комнатах не особо интересовали Ремуса, то портрет, принятый поначалу за спрятанную за занавесками дверь, был, пожалуй, самой большой загадкой. Проходя мимо, первое время Люпин просто кидал вопросительные взгляды на пыльные портьеры, после смотрел уже в открытую, один раз даже попытался потянуть за шнур, но Сириус, всё это время делающий вид, что ничего не видит, грубо оттолкнул его руку и потребовал идти вперёд. О том, что это картина в полный рост, Ремус узнал случайно: миссис Кроули заботливо смахивала пыль с рамы, когда он уже уходил, и с тех пор это не давало ему покоя. Кто эта женщина в чёрном платье и почему Сириус так старательно её прячет? У Ремуса не было времени рассмотреть все детали, и он даже не понял, сколько ей лет и как она выглядит.

— Моей матери, — сухо отозвался Сириус и насупился. — К сожалению, — последнее он буркнул так тихо и с таким гневом, что Ремус успел дважды пожалеть о своём вопросе. У Блэка были причины скрывать портрет за занавесками, и его ученика это вовсе не касалось.

— Почему вы его не снимите? — спустя долгую минуту молчания Ремус всё-таки решился продолжить. Откровенного рассказа он не ждал и прикусил кончик сточенного карандаша, который, как и блокнот, теперь всегда носил с собой. Люпин понимал, что зашёл слишком далеко, но пути назад не было.

— Вы задаёте много лишних вопросов, — Сириус бросил на него тяжёлый взгляд, и Ремус согласно кивнул: да, много. Он уже был готов сдаться, но Блэк продолжил: — Скажем так, я не могу. Поэтому я попросил прикрепить над ним штору, но миссис Кроули из вредности или верности, хотя скорее глупости, всё время «забывает» её закрывать. 

Ремус напряжённо хмурился, ему показалось, что щёки залила алая краска стыда. Не нужно было переходить на личные темы — Сириус смотрел куда-то в пол, явно погружённый в свои мрачные воспоминания.

— Извините, мне не стоило об этом спрашивать.

— Именно, — Блэк даже не взглянул на страницу, будто и так знал, что там написано.

Сириус медленно выпрямился, откинулся на спинку кресла и положил обе руки на подлокотники. Лицо разгладилось, теперь он казался умиротворённым и равнодушным к прошлым печалям и нынешнему невежеству. Казалось, его внутренняя борьба с самим собой окончилась победой того, кому многое хотелось рассказать.

— Она умерла много лет назад — несчастная, недовольная. Я был для неё чужим. Дружил непонятно с кем, занимался музыкой, считался с нищими творцами, отказывался переодеваться к ужину в эти отвратительные костюмы, которые на нас пытался нацепить камердинер... Мой младший брат был гораздо лучшим сыном, и она постоянно напоминала мне об этом. В конце концов мать сказала, что это я во всём виноват. Что Регулус погиб из-за меня.

Сириус замолчал и поджал губы. Его лицо вновь исказилось, глаза потухли и потемнели. Эти воспоминания не приносили ему ничего, кроме боли и горечи, которые отчётливо слышались в его словах. Ремус не осмелился пошевелиться — ужас перед прошлым Блэка сковал его.

— Безмозглый идиот.

Сириус закрыл глаза.

***

Нельзя сказать, что он был несчастлив в детстве. У него были друзья, увлечения, хорошее образование — мать отправила его в частную школу, куда позднее поступил и Регулус. Но важнее всего этого была музыка. Свой первый концерт Сириус дал в двенадцать лет, выступив перед учениками и учителями в честь дня рождения Королевы. 

Однако отношения с младшим братом не заладились с ранних лет. Впервые они поругались из-за какой-то мелочи — из-за игрушки, подаренной Регулусу на день рождения. Сириус разозлился — он никогда не получал столько подарков, а когда мать торжественно вручила брату деревянный пистолет, который так хотел сам Сириус, то он и вовсе сорвался. Разломал игрушку и убежал из дома, затерялся в бесконечном потоке людей, каждый день снующих на площади Гриммо. Его воротили к обеду, но никакие наставления матери и наказания на старшего сына не подействовали — он навсегда затаил обиду на свою семью.

Регулус любил мать. Он потакал её капризам, со спокойным сердцем принимая её желания за свои. Школу он закончил с отличием, ежегодно пополнял полки наградами и похвалами учителей, рекомендациями и комплиментами. Сириус же только насмехался, принося из школы ноты да подзатыльники. Его страсть к музыке никого не заботила, мать хотела видеть сыновей в Палате лордов, подле королей, а не на подмостках ускользающей славы.

У Регулуса было мало друзей, но много амбиций. Единственной его поддержкой была мать, наладить контакт со старшим братом у него не получалось. Они учились в одной школе, виделись постоянно и никогда не сидели за одним столом во время обеда. Сириус сбегал с уроков и прямо в форме валялся на траве или пробирался в концертный зал, даже помогал другим ученикам справиться с нотной грамотой, в то время как Регулусу, мало понимающему в музыке, от него доставались упрёки и холодные взгляды.

Обиженный Регулус делал всё, чтобы досадить брату в ответ. Он ходил за Сириусом по пятам, подслушивал и подсматривал, чтобы позже обо всём доложить декану или матери. И однажды так увлёкся, что во время ужина вытащил из открытой сумки потрёпанный блокнот — сокровище, с которым Сириус никогда не расставался. Возможно, Регулус мог уйти незамеченным, если бы его не окликнул один из знакомых, задержавший непутёвого воришку всего на мгновение.

— Регулус! — Сириус подскочил и ринулся за братом, едва приметив в его руках заветную молескиновую книжку. Регулус оттолкнул одноклассника и бросился наутёк.

Занятия давно кончились, ученики слонялись по длинным коридорам колледжа, делали уроки или играли во дворе — размеренную жизнь частной школы нарушили громкие крики, смешанные с неподобающими оскорблениями, и топот ног. Теперь за Регулусом мчался не только Сириус — скучающие мальчишки побросали свои дела, спеша посмотреть за возможной дракой.

Сириус распихивал учеников, даже оттолкнул учителя, не заметив его в толпе. Бежал сломя голову, задевая на поворотах горшки с цветами, выбивая из рук учебники и чернильницы. Регулус много тренировался и, в отличие от Сириуса, любил играть в футбол — он с б _о_ льшей ловкостью обходил препятствия и мелькал впереди неуловимой тенью. И он уже почти выбрался из лабиринта коридоров, когда Сириус, сделавший последний рывок, накинулся на него сзади.

Их ноги скользили на разлитых чернилах — не удержавшись, братья рухнули на каменный пол и устроили возню, в которой не было победителя. Они катались, словно дикие кошки, шипели и переругивались, царапались и чуть ли не кусались. Регулусу удалось подмять под себя Сириуса, и теперь тот ухватился за его лицо, с остервенением пытаясь выдавить младшему глаза или разорвать вечно ухмыляющийся рот.

Ученики обступили дерущихся кольцом. Каждый из них понимал, что скорее всего всех их отведут к директору и накажут десятью ударами розг, но никто не собирался отказывать в себе запретном удовольствии быть свидетелями ссоры.

О блокноте — причине нелепой сцены — и вовсе никто не вспоминал. Регулус выронил его при падении, и теперь чёрная книжка, раскрывшаяся в полёте, валялась посреди коридора, точно так же испачканная чернилами, затоптанная и растрёпанная.

— Сириус и Регулус Блэк! К директору, немедленно.

Их разняли, как заигравшихся котят — за шкирку. Мальчишки двенадцати и четырнадцати лет, обиженно взирающие друг на друга, ещё брыкались, но не проронили ни слова. Ни один из братьев не выдал другого: Сириус не сказал об истинной причине драки, Регулус не упомянул об издёвках, получаемых от старшеклассника, — в колледже никто официально не запрещал отвешивать младшим подзатыльники. В воспитательных целях, конечно.

Однако обоих ждало одно наказание.

Ничего более унизительного с ними не случалось. Мать, несмотря на свой характер и явное разочарование в старшем сыне, никогда не брала в руки розги — детей дома наказывали словами и угрозами лишения наследства. Остаться на улице без гроша в кармане, буквально упасть с небес на землю было больнее всякой порки, особенно если ни разу за недолгие годы жизни не чувствовал острой нужды.

— Не оставляй юноши без наказания: если накажешь его розгою, он не умрёт; ты накажешь его розгою и спасешь душу его от преисподней...

Сириус закатил глаза. За свои четырнадцать лет он взрастил в себе нелюбовь ко многим вещам, и церковь была одной из них. Семья Блэков не была чересчур набожной и религиозной, однако Сириус всеми правдами и неправдами избегал проповедей и чтения Библии — всё это вызывало чесотку, сознание полностью отключалось, и Сириус практически засыпал. Но сейчас, стоя коленями на жёсткой ступени колоды, старший Блэк только пренебрежительно морщился, считая, что оправдывать побои священным писанием нелепо, и увлечённо разглядывал трещины на лепнине. Регулус, стоявший рядом, залился краской — кажется, это было его первое наказание.

— ...глупость привязалась к сердцу юноши, но исправительная розга удалит её от него. 

— Может, вы перейдёте к делу?

Сириус не выдержал, осмелившись поднять голову и посмотреть на директора. По кабинету пробежались тихие смешки: наказания в колледже были публичными. Предполагалось, что не только провинившийся получит из этого урок, но и зрители, однако большинство приходили на «казнь» исключительно поглазеть и развлечься — никаких других зрелищ ученики не знали.

— Мистер Блэк, своим вызывающим поведением вы заработали ещё три удара. А также дополнительный час занятий. Полагаю, вам просто нравится быть в центре внимания, поэтому увольте меня и всех присутствующих от этого фарса.

Сириус хотел было что-то ответить, но прикусил язык — Регулус больно пихнул его в бок, бросив на брата предупреждающий взгляд. Тот вздохнул и снова уставился в пол.

Сириус не радовался, когда директор хлестал Регулуса за нарушение порядка, за разбитые цветочные горшки, за беспорядок в коридорах, за драку — всё это вовсе не доставляло ему удовольствия. Наоборот, где-то глубоко в душе Сириус желал, чтобы ничего этого не было. По крайней мере для Регулуса. Каким бы идиотом он ни был, он по-прежнему был младшим — тем, кого нужно защищать.

Пристыженный Регулус первым выскочил из кабинета, и Сириус нагнал его лишь спустя одиннадцать ударов розгами.

— Где мой блокнот? — холодно поинтересовался Блэк-старший, неуклюже придерживая одной рукой сползающие штаны. — Куда ты его дел?

— Откуда я знаю? — Регулус отмахнулся от брата и дёрнул плечом. Всё ещё красный как рак, он тёр бедро и морщился от боли, очевидно мысленно оценивая нанесённый прутьями урон. — Он выпал в коридоре. Наверняка его растащили на сувениры. Отстань от меня, — он неожиданно разозлился, пихнул Сириуса в грудь и побежал прочь.

— Безмозглый идиот!

Сириус раздосадовано пнул скамью и поплёлся в противоположную сторону, не рассчитывая получить назад хоть страницу дорогой сердцу книги. Всё пропало.

Рано или поздно Регулус заплатит за это сполна.

***

Ремус посмотрел на блокнот, который сжимал в руках. Он не раз порывался вернуть вверенное сокровище обратно, но всякий раз Сириус уходил от ответа — он просто не замечал книги, страницы которой так старательно исписывал Люпин, а после продолжительной беседы они и вовсе забывали о том, кому на самом деле принадлежит блокнот.

Любопытство съедало Ремуса изнутри. Он не раз открывал книжицу с другой стороны, листал, но так и не осмелился её прочесть. Он видел нотные эскизы, пометки и зарисовки, числа и даты, какие-то записки, но никогда не пытался вглядеться в них и изучить. Всякий раз Люпин стремительно закрывал блокнот и прятал его под подушку, осуждая себя за то, что ему вообще пришла в голову подобная идея.

А сейчас ему было стыдно. Стыдно и неловко за то, чего он не совершал. Ремус закусил губу и неуверенной рукой вывел:

— Я не читал вашего блокнота.

Сириус взял протянутую книжку и закрыл её. Рассмотрел со всех сторон, о чём-то размышляя, перевернул и открыл с другой стороны, будто проверяя, на месте ли его записи. Ремус не дышал, внимательно следя за реакцией. Ему вовсе не хотелось ссориться. 

— Я отдал вам его не просто так, — наконец проговорил Сириус, возвращая блокнот растерявшемуся гостю. — Он мне не нужен. Можете сжечь его.

Ремус невольно бросил взгляд на камин и отрицательно помотал головой.

— С вашего позволения я оставлю его себе. Но читать ваши записи не буду всё равно.

— Как хотите.

Казалось, его вовсе не заботила судьба записной книжки — за маской безразличия Ремус не мог видеть настоящих переживаний композитора, о которых тот никому не расскажет вслух.

Тем более Ремус не знал, что впервые за долгое время Сириус _хотел_ довериться и отчаянно в этом нуждался.

***

Какими дурными — по мнению Вальбурги Блэк — ни были бы друзья Сириуса, он никогда не попадал в авантюры, чего нельзя сказать о его младшем брате. Уже в шестнадцать лет тот связался с компанией более взрослых, более опытных и намного более опасных людей, которые с лёгкостью вскружили мальчишке голову своими поступками. Они не только публично унижали недостаточно богатых или недостаточно чистокровных аристократов, но и оказались повинны в других серьёзных преступлениях. Об этом, правда, узнали лишь спустя много лет. И мать, ослеплённая любовь к сыну, со спокойной душой отпустила Регулуса туда, откуда никому не под силу было вернуться.

Сириус ничего не пытался сделать. Он видел, как гордился брат своим положением и своими связями, которые позволяли ему купаться в роскоши и славе. Смех да и только! Будто у Блэков не было ни того, ни другого. Сириус злился, но всякий раз натыкался на неприступную стену. Это он, кто ничего не понимает в жизни, не умеет расставлять приоритеты и не думает о будущем. Ни о чём не думает, кроме своих дурацких тетрадей с закорючками. Музыка не прокормит семью, в отличие от реальных денег, которыми Регулус набивал все карманы. Он был счастлив, слеп и совершенно глуп.

Только после смерти младшего брата Сириус задался вопросом: смог бы он что-либо исправить? Он винил Регулуса во всём на свете и устраивал драки по любым пустякам — закончились все перья, сломались карандаши? Это Регулус виноват. Потерялась книга или блокнот? Это Регулус их стащил. Мать вновь сделала выговор и что-то запретила? Это Регулус его сдал. Директор вызывает на ковёр? Это проделки Регулуса. Друзья шепчутся за спиной? Это Регулус рассказал им какой-то секрет, желая рассорить и насладиться победой. И всякий раз Сириус набрасывался на брата с кулаками, ругательствами и проклятиями, о которых до сих пор едва ли сожалел.

Нет, Сириус ничего не смог бы изменить. Оставшись один в пустом доме номер двенадцать на площади Гриммо, он беспомощно бродил по лабиринтам воспоминаний, в надежде отыскать ключ к загадке. Почему Регулус так глупо погиб? Почему мать, умирая, вместо прощения обвинила старшего сына в убийстве?

— Я понятия не имел, во что он ввязался, — Сириус уже некоторое время стоял у камина и рассматривал огонь, очевидно не желая, чтобы Ремус видел его лицо. — Вам пора домой, — он не обернулся и даже не взглянул на гостя, стремительно покидая комнату, дав понять, что на сегодня хватит откровенных разговоров.

Ремусу ничего не оставалось сделать, как вернуться домой. Рассказ Блэка — сбивчивый и скомканный — задел его за живое. Ремус не отреагировал на кэб, сворачивая на шумную площадь, забитую разношерстной публикой. Тут были и торговцы с корзинами, и спешащие куда-то поручики на велосипедах, и пьяницы, шатающиеся от одного кабака к другому. Омнибусы соседствовали с повозками, нищие — с богатыми, и всё это порождало заторы, какофонию и полный хаос. Лондон кипел и жил своей жизнью, но никто из суетящихся горожан не знал той трагедии, поразившей Люпина в самое сердце.

Скольких людей, подобных Регулусу Блэку, погубил порочный город, этот гудящий, пыльный, разрастающийся муравейник? Каждое утро в разделе некролога Ремус натыкался на очередную статью об утопленнике, выловленном в Темзе, об убитом и ограбленном простофиле, завернувшем не в тот переулок, о женщинах, пострадавших от чужой жестокости, о детях, ставших жертвами нелепого случая. Но всё это не касалось Люпина лично — он качал головой и откладывал газету, понимая, что ничего не сможет сделать. Однако сейчас, держа в руках бесценный блокнот и обрывки воспоминаний, он ощущал в себе силу.

Он сможет изменить _хоть что-то_.


	5. Глава пятая, о внезапных смертях и голодовке

Летом 1888 года многое изменилось. Ремус Люпин, отобедав в своём кабинете, читал недавно выписанный литературный журнал, как в дверь позвонили. Шум снизу привлёк его внимание, и Ремус нехотя вышел в коридор. Ему навстречу бежал взъерошенный посыльный, размахивая какой-то бумажкой. 

— Вам звонили! — прокричал он. — Мистер Уайт… нет, погодите-ка. Мистер Блэк? Вот, прочтите сами.

Ремус коротко поблагодарил посыльного и сделал жест Мозли, чтобы тот дал мальчишке монетку. На клочке бумаги неровным почерком было выведено всего несколько слов: С. Блэк, срочно, умер.

— Умер? — у Ремуса задрожали руки. Он поднял голову и ринулся вслед за посыльным, окликнув его и тронув его плечо. — Кто звонил? Ты говорил с ним? Когда это случилось?

— Я не знаю, сэр. Мисс Джослин сразу же отправила меня к вам, это она отвечает на звонки. Я-то писать не умею. Но она сказала, что какой-то мистер очень громко кричал и обругал её напоследок.

Ремус сунул бумажку в карман, похлопав мальчика по спине, и бросился наверх. Переодевшись наспех и прихватив по привычке блокнот, через несколько минут он уже ехал в сторону площади Гриммо и молился, чтобы звонящим оказался Сириус. Остальное они уж как-нибудь смогут разрешить.

***

Ремусу не пришлось долго околачиваться около двери — та была открыта. Он осторожно заглянул в прихожую и позвал экономку, однако ему никто не ответил. Ремус осмелился пройти по узкому тёмному коридору: он осмотрел гостиную, столовую, кухню — никого. Поднялся наверх по скрипучим ступеням и замер, заметив у окна знакомую фигуру.

— Мистер Блэк?

Он выругался и ускорил шаг, бесцеремонно врываясь в кабинет, дверь которого также была широко распахнута, как и все остальные. Стучаться не имело никакого смысла. Ремус остановился в нескольких шагах, не зная, как ему поступить. Он не раз пугал Сириуса своим внезапным появлением и уяснил, что так делать не надо. Всякий раз тот злился и кричал, ругался на чём свет стоит, а один раз даже ударил Ремуса, едва не попав по лицу. Вовсе не случайно.

Не найдя решения, Ремус раскрыл блокнот, надеясь, что Сириус сам почувствует, что он в комнате не один.

— Почему так долго? — теперь вздрогнул Ремус, увлёкшийся строчками.

— Простите, я… — он протянул блокнот, обеспокоенно оглядывая Блэка с головы до ног. Тот казался вполне живым, хотя всё же мрачнее обычного. — Я приехал сразу же, как получил известие. Что случилось? Мне сказали, кто-то умер. Я очень испугался…

— Миссис Кроули, — Сириус привычно махнул рукой, будто все эти разговоры были надоедливыми мухами, и указал на диван, куда опустился сам. — Она умерла три дня назад. У меня кончилась еда, и я решил, что вы лучше меня знаете, что с этим делать.

Ремус оторопел и не сразу нашёлся, что ответить. Он удивился бы или даже обиделся, не убедись за полгода — несносный и угрюмый характер Сириуса ничто не поборет. Блэк был воспитан с уверенностью в том, что кругом все должны ему помогать и задаром.

— Она что, всё ещё здесь? — ничего умнее Ремусу в голову не пришло, и он смутился, когда увидел, как вытянулось лицо Сириуса.

— Что за дурацкие вопросы. Она болела, и я отпустил её домой. После мне прислали телеграмму с печальным известием. Миссис Кроули служила в этом доме ещё при моей матери, где я теперь должен искать экономку?

— Я мог бы подать объявление в газету, если вы…

Сириус фыркнул и оттолкнул от себя блокнот, не дочитав предложение.

— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы вы помогали мне. Можете расположиться на втором этаже в комнате для гостей. Там, правда, никто не убирался уже лет двадцать. Думаю, вам всё равно нечем заняться дома.

Ремус задумчиво почесал кончик носа, неуверенный в том, что сказать и написать. Сириус явно заметил, что тот замешкался, и громко вздохнул.

— Вы проводите здесь почти круглые сутки. Зачем каждый раз возвращаться к себе, если можно остаться? И, кстати, тот пирог, что вы приносили мне пару недель назад, был очень вкусным, — словно невзначай добавил он, подчеркивая, что со всеми напастями они справятся и без постоянной кухарки. 

Люпин молча кивнул, решив не сопротивляться — это бесполезно. Он действительно может задержаться на площади Гриммо на некоторое время, пока сам будет искать экономку, о чём Блэку вовсе необязательно знать — всё равно будет против.

— Мне не хотелось бы бросать свой дом и свою прислугу, однако я с удовольствием вам помогу. Я могу приходить по…

— Нет, — Сириус активнее замахал руками, вновь не собираясь дочитывать предложение, и чуть не выбил блокнот из пальцев Ремуса. — Занимайтесь чем угодно и когда угодно, но я хочу, чтобы вы были здесь по вечерам. — Он запнулся, нахмурился и о чём-то задумался, будто взвешивая, насколько приличны и разумны его слова. В конце концов очередной внутренний бой был проигран, и Блэк криво улыбнулся, добавив: — Пока я не усну. Я смогу уделять больше внимания вашим занятиям.

Ремус окончательно сдался, но всё-таки выторговал условие. Он будет ночевать здесь несколько дней в неделю, поскольку забрасывать собственный особняк и свои дела Люпин не хотел. И хотя Ремус был чист душой, он понимал, что это крайне неприлично — жить у малознакомого мужчины и потакать его капризам, не будучи прислугой. С самого первого дня своего знакомства с Сириусом он пытался оградить того от лишних сплетен и насмешек, отчасти именно это и стало последней каплей на чаше весов. Сириус нуждался в покое и заботе, которую не мог получить от экономки. Ему нужен был равный. Тот, кто не будет жалеть рук, прорываясь сквозь колючие тернии.

— Я сделаю нам чаю, а после мы вместе сходим на рынок. Это не обсуждается, мистер Блэк, — Ремус оставил тетрадь на столике и поднялся. Он намеревался направить посыльного домой и вызвать Мозли, чтобы тот помог ему по хозяйству, потом он уж как-нибудь справится сам.

Ремус даже не подозревал, во что это выльется.

***

Несмотря на попытки привести дом на площади Гриммо в первозданный вид, ничего толком не изменилось. Толстый слой пыли по-прежнему лежал на всей мебели за исключением фортепьяно и стола, в гостиной творился ещё больший хаос — всюду разбросаны ноты, какие-то бумаги, письма, журналы и газеты, счета и разорванные книги, неясно в чём провинившиеся. Комната Ремуса ничем не отличалась от других, в ней было также пыльно и темно, диван был укрыт серой от старости простынёй, на стульях один на другом висели жилеты, пиджаки и даже шейные платки.  Меньше, чем за месяц Ремусу удалось засыпать свою спальню книгами, которые он приносил из библиотеки и дома, но никогда не читал. Любой дворецкий, зайдя сюда, получил бы сердечный приступ.

Однако помимо кавардака Ремусу удалось внести в дом какое-никакое оживление. Теперь тут горел свет, днём и вечером звучала музыка, гремели кастрюли на кухне и звенели бокалы в кабинете. Ночью же, когда обитатели ложились спать, всё возвращалось на свои места: по-прежнему скрипели доски и стенали перекладины, ветки садовых деревьев настойчиво скреблись в окно, точно как и неугомонный ветер, время от времени забирающийся в щели старых стен, напоминая об истинной сущности фамильного особняка.

Сириус безустанно писал какую-то симфонию, о которой ничего не рассказывал, но обрывки сочинений Ремус находил везде, даже на клочках газет и на старых использованных конвертах, валяющихся у камина для растопки. Поначалу Ремус чувствовал себя неловко, спускаясь к завтраку или сталкиваясь с Сириусом в коридоре по дороге в ванную комнату, на удивление оборудованную крайне современно, чего нельзя было сказать о других помещениях. Блэк же ничуть не смущался, порой даже не смотрел на Люпина, проходя мимо, или наоборот — останавливался, преграждая путь, и задавал нелепые вопросы, ответы на которые всё равно не слышал.

Каждую неделю Люпин возвращался домой, обычно провожаемый тяжёлым взглядом Блэка. Однажды он услышал недовольное: «И не возвращайтесь», но когда обернулся, то Сириуса и след простыл. Ребячество, да и только. Но Ремус неизменно возвращался и приносил с собой корзинку свежей выпечки и овощей, каких-либо книг и чистых листов. Сириус всегда его ждал. На пороге или в гостиной, на кухне или на лестнице, смотрел с видом преданного пса, изнывающего от одиночества, голода и страха, что его бросили навсегда. Однако никто из них никогда ничего не говорил, только кивали друг другу и возвращались к повседневной рутине — чтению, обеду и игре на фортепьяно.

Хотя с последним возникли проблемы. Первое время Сириус отмахивался от занятий или делал вид, что ничего не слышит, не видит и не знает, очевидно просто не желая тратить своё драгоценное время на какую-то ерунду. Ремус смирился, решив, что у Блэка действительно много дел, ведь тот был очень занят симфонией, однако зачастую Сириус просто сидел у окна и разглядывал улицу, спал на узкой софе в кабинете или ожесточённо боролся с нелепостями в выписанных им журналах — чиркал, исправлял и ворчал себе под нос, будто от его правок зависела судьба человечества.

— Когда мы вернёмся к музыке? — за завтраком Ремус подсунул меловую табличку, которую они обычно использовали дома для разных мелочей, прямо Сириусу под нос. Он хотел продолжать играть, в конце концов это было одним из условий: Люпин помогает по хозяйству, Блэк даёт свои уроки.

— Сегодня у меня дела, — Сириус подскочил, не закончив трапезу, и быстрым шагом направился прочь, не оставив Ремусу времени для дальнейших вопросов.

Ремус решил было уйти, но счёл это ещё большей дуростью. Он сердился весь день, закрывшись в своей комнате, и лишь к вечеру, вооружившись нотными тетрадями, спустился в гостиную, где в углу сиротливо пылилось заброшенное всеми пианино. Люпин зажёг керосиновую лампу, разложил свои записи и опустил пальцы на клавиши.

[Ноктюрн Джона Филда](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwFTdsvU9yE) звучал, откровенно говоря, паршиво. Живая мелодия, услышанная пару недель назад в салоне уважаемого профессора и руководителя школы, от рук Ремуса увядала, и это так расстроило Люпина, что он яростно скинул листы с пюпитра.

— Вы не должны бить по клавишам, это же не мухи.

От неожиданности Ремус вздрогнул. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Сириус со своим недугом умудрялся быть очень тихим и незаметным — он совершенно бесшумно подкрался к Люпину со спины и неизвестно как долго наблюдал за его тщетными попытками.

— И сколько вы там стоите, интересно, — пробурчал Ремус. Рядом не было ни таблички, ни тетради с карандашом. Он потянулся было за нотами, но Сириус перехватил его руки и вернул на клавиши.

— Я покажу вам. Играйте.

Ремус напрягся, ощущая, как Сириус прижимается к его спине, чувствуя тяжесть его ладоней, и неожиданно смутился, неловко мазнув по клавиатуре в отчаянной попытке вырваться. Это всё неправильно.

— Играйте, — тон Блэка сделался жёстким, он вновь положил руки Ремуса на нужные клавиши, подсказывая, с чего начинать.

Ремус посмотрел на разбросанные ноты, и Сириус, будто уловив его мысли, рассмеялся.

— Вам не нужны бумажки, чтобы играть. Все ноты уже перед вами.

Сириус одновременно нажал на несколько клавиш, [ведя мелодию будто наугад](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1iZXyWLnXg), сочиняя её из воздуха, — Ремус никогда не слышал подобной музыки, она завораживала его и пленила, и он почти сразу же потерял нить, просто внимая.

— Вы не слышите музыки. Вам был дарован слух, но вы не слышите, — теперь он играл двумя руками, вынуждая Ремуса, и так чувствующегося себя не в своей тарелке, податься вперёд. — Вы пытаетесь овладеть мелодией целиком, и в этом ваша ошибка. Ведь когда вы хотите пирога, вы отламываете кусок за куском, пока не съедите всё до последней крошки, а не кусаете прямо с блюда, — голос Сириуса звучал тихо, бесцветно, в то время как мелодия накалялась, плавясь под пальцами. — Вы должны перестать жадничать, Ремус, если не хотите подавиться.

Сириус оборвал композицию и, отстранившись, вышел. Казалось, его вовсе не заботили чувства Ремуса, застигнутого врасплох, взволнованного, очарованного и смущённого не только музыкой, но и словами, действиями Блэка. Он поспешно поднялся со скамьи, собрал разбросанные ноты и выскочил прочь, ощущая, как лицо заливается краской.

Ремус усвоил урок — он больше не пытался играть на фортепьяно в одиночестве.

***

Жизнь на площади Гриммо, 12 отнюдь не была спокойной. Сириус страдал от смены настроения, его посещали приступы агрессии и нестабильности, однако ничто из этого не могло сравниться с по-настоящему плохим днём.

Сириус отказался от завтрака, едва не перевернув стол на террасе, где они по обыкновению встречали новый день, и с таким видом выплеснул в кусты чай, что Ремус от обиды поджал губы и не нашёлся, что сказать.

— Вы решили меня отравить, — констатировал Блэк, поднимаясь со своего места. Он был хмур, и голос его казался ледяным. Ремус невольно повёл плечами, но всё-таки быстро начертил на табличке знак вопроса.

— С чего вы взяли?

— Если это называется «чай», то я — королева Виктория, — Сириус с грохотом задвинул стул и, так же громко топая, будто пытаясь вложить в каждый шаг всё своё недовольство и огорчение трапезой, удалился, не преминув хлопнуть дверью.

Ремус недоуменно потрогал чайник, чтобы убедиться — это тот самый, в который он насыпал заварку и наливал кипяток. Одёрнув ошпаренную руку, он насупился и остался на террасе. Сириус, вероятно, встал не с той ноги и сейчас отправится на прогулку, чтобы отыграться на ком-либо — теперь Ремус понимал, почему город полнился нелепыми слухами о дурном настроении великого композитора. И ему впервые не хотелось никого защищать.

Однако Сириус решил остаться дома. Он шумел в кабинете: что-то падало на пол, шелестели бумаги, стучали каблуки ботинок, скрипела передвигаемая мебель. И всё это вперемешку с отборными ругательствами, от которых у Ремуса волосы вставали дыбом. Он какое-то время просто прислушивался под дверью, хмурясь, и даже подёргал ручку. Блэк явно хотел остаться один, и Люпин, ни минуты не медля, малодушно сбежал из особняка, чуть не забыв прихватить шляпу.

Был обычный будний день, и улицы Лондона полнились людьми. На проезжей части толпились кэбы и повозки, застрявшие на перекрёстке, — один-единственный полисмен всячески пытался отрегулировать движение и поскорее устранить затор, но справлялся он из рук вон плохо. На узких тротуарах расположились торговцы и простые прохожие, праздно изучающие ассортимент витрин. Ремус зашёл в пекарню и купил несколько свежих булочек, после собираясь провести время в парке.

Стояла невообразимая жара — солнце безжалостно припекало, и Ремус время от времени снимал котелок, чтобы обтереть лицо платком. В парке было намного тише, можно было даже различить чириканье птиц. Откуда-то доносилась приглушённая музыка, детский смех и женские голоса. Девушки прятались в тени, заняв все скамеечки, и щебетали о своём, не зная горя. Появление мужчины заметно их оживило — Ремус поймал на себе любопытные взгляды и смутился, ускорив шаг. Стоило ему скрыться за сенью деревьев, как кумушки вернулись к своим разговорам, потеряв к высокому незнакомцу в тёмном костюме всякий интерес.

Устроившись прямо на траве, Ремус погрузился в готический мир средневековья, заключённый в романе Хораса. Прочитав всего несколько страниц, Люпин недоверчиво оглядел книгу со всех сторон — почему он выбрал именно её? Решив всё же остаться в парке, он продолжил чтение, лишь иногда морщась и хмурясь от мрачных описаний ужасов, творящихся в замке. Мысли всё время возвращались на площадь Гриммо — в такой же таинственный и неприступный особняк, в котором происходили невероятные вещи. Что, если вся жизнь есть роковое возмездие, падающее на потомков за прегрешения их предков? Нелепость!

Так и не дочитав книгу, он решил отдать её в библиотеку на Сент-Джеймс-сквер и заодно выбрать что-нибудь повеселее — готических романов ему с лихвой хватало в доме номер двенадцать. Туда Ремус вернулся только к трём, пропустив обед скорее из вредности, чем из-за отсутствия аппетита.

Сириус встретил его на лестнице. Он был взъерошен и сердит, смотрел исподлобья испепеляющим взглядом.

— Где вы были? — он буквально швырнул Ремусу тетрадь для записей, которую тот не успел поймать. Она шлёпнулась у его ног и раскрылась — сточенный карандаш сиротливо покатился по полу. Это совершенно вывело Люпина из себя.

— Идите к чёрту, идиот несчастный, я вам не нянька! — в сердцах воскликнул он, пнул тетрадь и прошёл мимо Блэка, восковой статуей застывшего на нижних ступенях.

— Я пригрел на груди змею, — процедил Сириус сквозь зубы и толкнул Ремуса в плечо, когда тот проходил мимо. — Никакой благодарности, только ядовитые укусы, отравляющие моё сердце.

С этими словами Блэк первым вбежал по лестнице наверх и хлопнул дверью, да так, что массивная люстра в коридоре жалобно застонала и угрожающе закачалась.

— Совсем из ума выжил, — проворчал Ремус, чувствуя, как внутри бушует настоящая буря. Ему было обидно — за недоверие и слова, осевшие на сердце. Он удалился в свою комнату и прямо в одежде и уличной обуви улёгся на кровать. Закрыл лицо подушкой и выругался, не глядя швырнув после эту подушку куда-то в сторону окна. Значит, ядовитая змея, пригретая на груди. И это всё, что Сириус может сказать. Люпин был искренен и внимателен, он старался изо всех сил — в музыке, в действиях, во всём, чтобы угодить капризному, взбалмошному Блэку. Взрослому мужчине, которому давно пора жениться, завести детей и окружить себя прислугой, чтобы все они прыгали подле и безропотно выполняли его пожелания.

— К чёрту. Хватит с меня.

Он поднялся, вытащил из шкафа чемодан и принялся без разбору кидать туда всё, что попадалось под руку — одежду, обувь, книги, трубки, карандаши и тетради. Ремус слишком долго терпел этот цирк. Убедившись на личном примере, с чистой совестью мог сказать: он сделал всё, что мог, но ничего из этого не сработало. Сириус Блэк был и всегда останется невоспитанным невежей.

Рухнув на пуф, Люпин выудил обратно трубку, набил её табаком и закурил, прислушиваясь к звукам дома. Всё стихло и замерло, лишь редкий шум улицы нарушал мерный ход настенных часов.

Так и не отобедав, Ремус перебрался в кресло, открыл новую книгу и стал читать, зачем-то решив дать Сириусу второй шанс. Для начала нужно было остыть, нельзя принимать решения сгоряча. Но чего он ждёт и на что надеется? Он не был даже уверен, что Блэк в состоянии извиниться. Строчки прыгали, и у Ремуса никак не получалось сосредоточиться. В конце концов он забросил новенькую книгу в раскрытый чемодан к остальным вещам и закрыл глаза. И сам не заметил, как задремал.

Разбудил его громкий звук. Ремус, плохо соображая, огляделся. За окном сгущались сумерки, свою летнюю песню завели насекомые, попрятавшиеся в траве. Однако звук шёл вовсе не с улицы, но снизу. Хлопнула дверь, задребезжал фарфор, ещё какой-то шум, удар по клавишам и — тишина. Ремус сладко потянулся и подошёл к умывальнику. Он зачерпнул холодную воду ладонями и брызнул на лицо, даже сквозь плеск уловив новые звуки. Прислушался.

Кто-то играл на фортепьяно.

Скорбный голос музыки лился подобно струям фонтана — ровно, спокойно, разлетаясь каплями под конец. Ремус медленно, боясь спугнуть, двинулся к двери и прижался к ней ухом.

Мелодия — цветок меж двух пропастей. Он распушил лепестки, нежась в дотлевающих лучах уходящего солнца, но стоило небесному светилу скрыться за горизонтом цветок опустил бутон, роняя росу в тоске по теплу.

Ремус вышел в коридор и ступил на лестницу, медленно спускаясь в гостиную, откуда и доносился звук. Он прекрасно знал, кто играет на фортепьяно, но соната буквально сковала его — Люпин застыл на пороге, не осмелившись беспокоить маэстро.

[Сириус играл с закрытыми глазами](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yULhzaEwOeE), положив голову на крышку. Казалось, он вслушивается в вибрации, разносимые по инструменту с каждым нажатием клавиш, совсем как Ремус, который только что прижимался ухом к двери. Он тоже закрыл глаза, буквально осязая мелодию всем телом, чувствуя её величественную силу, мощь, пробирающую до самых костей.

Слёзы сами скользнули по щекам — Ремус не пытался их скрыть. Он не шевелился, не дышал, полностью поглощённый звучанием, и не сразу понял, что мелодия стихла и в комнате воцарилась тишина.

Зашелестели шаги, и Ремус ощутил горячее прикосновение к своей скуле. Сириус стёр с его лица слезу и тихо, неразборчиво сказал:

— Присоединитесь ко мне за шахматами?

Ремус опустил на Сириуса влажный взгляд и молча кивнул. Ни к сонате, ни к утреннему происшествию они никогда больше не возвращались.


	6. Глава шестая, о том, как приручить бездомного пса

Ремус уже не помнил, когда отпустил своего камердинера погостить у родственников, собрал вещи и перебрался на площадь Гриммо. Это произошло слишком быстро и казалось столь естественным, что он не придал переезду никакого значения. Разумеется, он навещал родные пенаты раз в неделю, но только чтобы  убедиться, что дом всё ещё стоит на том же месте.

Лондон окутала промозглая осень, забарабанили дожди, и Ремусу пришлось отказаться от прогулок с книгой по парку — это помогало ему остыть, обдумать все насущные проблемы. И признаться себе в том, что жизни без Сириуса Блэка он теперь и вовсе не представлял — даже несмотря на перемены настроения, на недовольство и критику, то и дело срывающуюся с губ, на шлепки по рукам, которыми Сириус очевидно злоупотреблял,  и множество других мелочей, составляющих сущность Блэка. Ведь маэстро неизменно находил способ извиниться, не произнося заветного слова.

Ремус стал на многое обращать внимание. Например на то, как Сириус улыбается ему с утра украдкой, тут же скрываясь за газетой или чашкой чая. На то, как Сириус невзначай касается его руки, передавая что-то, плеча, приободряя или хваля, спины, проводя по ней ладонью и подсказывая направление.

Однажды, сидя в залитой солнцем гостиной, Ремус заметил седину, пробивающуюся сквозь тёмные густые локоны, небрежно обрамляющие худое лицо. Сириус тогда читал, сильно склонившись над книгой, и лучики путались, игриво золотя серебро его волос. Ремус до сих пор не задумывался, сколько Блэку лет, однако бесцветные пряди скорее добавляли ему шарма, чем выдавали возраст, не играющий никакой роли.

Ещё раньше он отметил руки пианиста, гибкие длинные пальцы, перебирающие в равной степени быстро клавиши и нотные листы, но совершенно не умеющие держать столовые приборы. В тот единственный раз, когда Сириус, пребывая в прекрасном расположении духа, спустился на кухню и деловито предложил помочь, Ремус обрадовался, но после пожалел об опрометчивом решении — даже с его неловкостью он не был таким стихийным бедствием, каким был Сириус. Тот, казалось, вовсе не знал, как работает печка и как вскипятить воду. Блэк быстро сдался и остаток времени просто сидел на стуле, разглагольствуя о том, что у него всегда была кухарка и слуги, которые хорошо знали своё дело, поэтому разбираться в таких глупостях ему совсем необязательно.

Тогда-то Люпин и предложил нанять экономку. Он подсовывал Блэку газеты с отмеченными объявлениями, приносил письма с рекомендациями и делал всё, чтобы доказать: этому дому нужна женская рука. О том, что сам Ремус оказался здесь только из-за отсутствия оной, он уже не вспоминал. И Сириус всё-таки согласился рассмотреть несколько кандидаток, однако способствующую этому ситуацию едва ли можно было назвать удачной.

Несмотря на необычайно жаркое лето, осень выдалась холодной и ветреной. Густые тучи цеплялись за верхушки деревьев, вызывая желание поплотнее закутаться в шарф и вернуться домой, к камину и чашке ароматного чая.

Однако Блэк был другим. Одним утром он, проигнорировав завтрак, выскочил из дома в расстёгнутом пальто и помчался в неизвестном направлении, шагая прямо по лужам. Позже зарядил дождь, не унимавшийся до самой ночи, и Ремус начал волноваться, не зная, что думать. Куда так спешил маэстро, где он пропадает и когда вернётся? В конце концов Сириус появился на пороге промокший до нитки, дрожащий и хмурый. Бросил что-то невнятное, скинул пальто и поднялся к себе. Ремус отнёс ему горячего чая и ужин, но Блэк не притронулся к подносу — он выпутался из влажной одежды, закутался в несколько одеял и уснул, будто ничего не случилось.

Последствия не заставили себя ждать. Инфлюэнца настигла Сириуса следующим же утром, приковав его к постели лихорадкой. Он кашлял, стонал, громко ругался и кидался в Ремуса подушками, стоило тому только упомянуть врача.

— Я настаиваю, — Люпин потряс табличкой, успев на этот раз одёрнуть руку, и удар пришёлся в пустоту. — Я пошлю за доктором. Кричите сколько угодно.

Через пару часов мистер Помфри, врач из местной больницы, не без труда осмотрел больного, его домашнюю аптечку и покачал головой. Он выписал несколько рецептов и поспешил покинуть спальню Блэка в надежде никогда туда не возвращаться.

Напоить Сириуса пахучими и крепкими настойками тоже было непросто. Он воротил нос, отказываясь не только от лечения, но и от еды, что никак не способствовало выздоровлению. Стоило жару спасть, Блэк зачем-то вылез из-под одеяла, чудом миновал коридор и практически преодолел лестницу, однако в какой-то момент силы покинули его — и Сириус с грохотом скатился с последних ступеней.

Ремус злился. Ему приходилось возиться с Сириусом, находиться подле круглые сутки, выполнять любые прихоти, которых меньше не становилось. И всё было не так. Некрепкий чай, несвежий суп, чёрствый хлеб, горькие микстуры. Но когда Сириус швырнул в него пиалу с куриным бульоном, терпение Люпина лопнуло.

— Прекрасно, — буркнул он, даже не удосужившись взять в руки табличку или тетрадь. — Болейте, капризничайте, делайте что хотите. Лекарство на столе, авось дотянетесь сами. А я найду вам сиделку. Уверен, когда вы наденете ей на голову кастрюлю с супом, она это тоже не оценит.

Люпин забрал посуду и вышел прочь, нарочито хлопнув дверью, — в ту минуту он вовсе позабыл, что это не возымеет никакого действия. Внутри всё клокотало от обиды, казалось, давно прошедшей. Ремус действительно надеялся, что всё изменилось, ведь столько всего случилось за последнее время.

Они по-настоящему сблизились: Сириус порой невзначай обсуждал свою семью, рассказывал что-то и даже спрашивал — Ремус охотно отвечал и не стеснялся в выражениях, исписывая тетрадь историей своей жизни. Между ними возникла связь, которую Блэк своими поступками решительно намеревался уничтожить. Иного объяснения Люпин не находил и предпочёл ретироваться в редакцию газеты, чтобы подать объявление. После он долго гулял, не обращая внимания на дождь и ветер, вырывающий зонт из рук.

Ночью его разбудил громкий не то стон, не то плач. Ремус прислушался и, не задумываясь, прямо босиком и в одной ночной рубашке поспешил в спальню Сириуса. Того лихорадило, он сбил все простыни и беспомощно метался по постели. Истощённый, голодный и совершенно жалкий. Ремус вздохнул и опустился рядом.

— Сами себя доводите, а потом жалуетесь.

Сириус открыл покрасневшие глаза. Он не проронил ни слова, принимая из рук Ремуса и лекарство, и воду, и даже суп, который опрокинул днём. Он позволил обтереть себя влажным полотенцем и помочь сменить пижаму, хотя в тот момент напрягся и извернулся, явно не желая представать перед Ремусом в неподобающем виде.

— Вам нужно поспать, — укутав Сириуса в тёплые пуховые одеяла, Ремус поднялся. При нём не было тетради, да и в комнате горела лишь одна керосиновая лампа — ничего не разглядеть. Но ему нравилось говорить и он хотел, чтобы Сириус понимал: его воспринимают на равных, а не как убогого калеку. Люпин остановился — слабая рука обхватила его запястье.

— Вам ещё что-то нужно? — он всегда старался разговаривать, глядя на Сириуса, чтобы тот видел его лицо, чисто интуитивно понимая — за столько лет можно было выучиться чтению по губам. Ремус ничего не знал об этом недуге и не задавал лишних вопросов, просто не желая ставить Сириуса в неудобное положение. Если он захочет, то сам расскажет, в какой момент лишился слуха.

— Лягте со мной. Пожалуйста.

Ремус помешкал, но всё-таки кивнул, решив, что ничего страшного в этом нет. Он приглушил лампу и пристроился рядом поверх покрывал, не решаясь придвинуться ближе. Сириус смотрел на него влажным уставшим взглядом, не высовывая из-под одеяла носа.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы наняли кухарку, — наконец произнёс он, заворочавшись и выпутавшись из плотного кокона, в который его столь старательно закутали. Сириус неожиданно улыбнулся и хрипло рассмеялся. — Видели бы вы своё лицо.

Он накинул на Ремуса одно из своих одеял и придвинулся сам, утыкаясь лбом в его грудь, очевидно не желая видеть губ и понимать, что ему ответят. Ремус не настаивал, хотя ещё долгое время не мог пошевелиться, оторопев от произошедшего. Но в итоге сдался, отбросив все сомнения и мысли, и приобнял Сириуса сквозь покрывало, впервые за долгое время ощущая покой.

***

Сириус пролежал в постели ещё несколько недель. Его мучил сильный кашель, и доктор прописал Блэку какую-то новую настойку, смешанную фармацевтами из Германии и облегчающую боли. Скептически отнесясь к новому лекарству и отказавшись его пить, Сириус каждый вечер задерживал Ремуса подле кровати и тихо, почти робко, просил остаться у него.

Капризов меньше не становилось. Сириус по-прежнему недовольно считал чаинки в чашке, но зато сменил гнев на милость и всё-таки изучил несколько писем с рекомендациями, присланных из разных уголков Лондона. Вероятно, не особо впечатавшись, он открыл утреннюю газету, намереваясь просмотреть объявления, и сморщился.

— Вы это видели? — спросил он пятого октября, поднося газету ближе к глазам.

Ремус приподнял вопросительно брови. Он не любил прессу, искренне не понимая, как можно питать страсть к обсуждению криминальных новостей и скучной светской хроники.

— _«Теперь двое. Одна из них немного визжала, не смог сразу же убить. Не было времени на то, чтобы срезать…»_ Что за чушь! — Сириус в сердцах скомкал газету и швырнул её на пол.

Ремус придвинул к себе тетрадь. Лондон никогда не был спокойным местом, однако последние убийства немало всполошили общественность. Подробности лезли изо всех щелей, и судя по исказившемуся лицу Сириуса, он вспомнил нечто важное и столь же болезненное.

— О чём вы подумали? — Ремус отложил кусочек мела и взял в руки чашку, смотря на Сириуса в упор. Тот долго разглядывал дощечку, будто на ней была написана тысяча незнакомых слов, а потом вздохнул и криво улыбнулся.

— Мой братец. Клянусь, он погиб от рук такого же идиота, которому от скуки нечем заняться. Надеюсь, его поймают и четвертуют у всех на глазах. Может, это чему-нибудь их научит.

Ремус потянулся было обратно к мелу, но предупреждающий взгляд Сириуса лишил его всякого желания задавать вопросы. На следующее утро Блэк вообще отказался от газеты и новостей, попросив принести ему книгу. Ремусу оставалось надеяться, что Скотланд-Ярду в скором будущем всё-таки удастся поймать преступника, острым клинком разворошившего прошлое.

Воспоминания не шли Сириусу на пользу, он делался сердит и всячески с ними боролся, пытаясь как можно скорее избавиться от навязчивых мыслей. На помощь ему вновь приходила музыка, рождающаяся под дрожащей рукой. Сириус писал, Ремус пытался играть, и мелодия оживала, скользила по хрусталю бокалов и вилась рождественской лентой, случайно выпавшей из сундука.

Сириус оправился от инфлюэнцы, но ещё был слаб, и всеми правдами и неправдами просил Ремуса лечь подле. После болезни пришли кошмары, мигрени и бессонница, и поначалу Ремусу казалось, что Блэк просто не хочет оставаться один. Однако слёзы, которыми пропиталась пижама Люпина, были вполне реальны — ночью Блэк гнал призраков, сражаясь с ними до рассвета, и просыпался совершенно разбитым, хмурым и неразговорчивым, чуть сильнее, чем обычно. Кошмары приносили головную боль, которую тот описывал как раскалённый обруч, сжимающий череп, а та — проблемы со сном, от которых страдал не только он один. Аптечный ящик продолжал заполняться разнообразными флаконами, мешочками с порошками и сухой травой, но всё это не имело никакой власти. Сириус успокаивался лишь положив голову Ремусу на плечо — это действовало безотказно.

Ремус смирно лежал рядом, обнимая Сириуса одной рукой. Он подолгу не мог заснуть, разглядывал полог кровати и думал: что случилось, почему он всё ещё здесь? Рядом с человеком, которого случайно увидел на сцене — осунувшегося, несчастного и разбитого, обиженного и уставшего, с тем, кто не знал никогда любви, но знал насмешки, кто никогда не любил и насмехался в ответ. В тот момент Ремус увидел его суть, его душу и его боль. Все люди смеялись и потешались над маэстро, считая иронию судьбы на редкость забавной — музыкант, не слышащий ровным счётом ничего. Ремус до сих пор не находил это смешным, более того, он по-прежнему не понимал, как устроен мир Блэка и как он живёт в этом вакууме, куда не проникает ни звука. А главное — как у него получается писать музыку, которой нет равных.

Ремус неизменно обращался мыслями к Сириусу, который мирно спал, свернувшись под боком. Беззащитный и всё ещё уставший, прежде всего от людей — глупых, надменных, злых. Блэк напоминал ему бездомного пса. Некогда приносящего пользу, а теперь выгнанного на улицу, брошенного и никому не нужного. Но даже пса, не доверяющего людям, можно приручить вновь, окружить его любовью и лаской, дать то, что у него отняли. Веру в людскую доброту.

И у Ремуса практически получилось.

***

Лондон погряз в ужасающих событиях. Город буквально сходил с ума, и Ремус старался оградить Сириуса от печальных новостей, хотя тот вовсе не испытывал желания читать новые подробности о Потрошителе. Истерия продолжалась до первого Адвента — рождественская суета по традиции увлекла за покупками всех сплетников, не оставляя им времени на обсуждение неприятной темы.

В начале декабря Ремус получил письмо. Оно было отправлено на его домашний адрес и немедля переадресовано на Гриммо, 12 заботливым камердинером — Мозли вернулся в город с твёрдым намерением поддерживать особняк Люпинов в чистоте и порядке.

Писала Лили. Своим аккуратным мелким почерком она приглашала Ремуса и его друга на праздничный ужин в их небольшом лондонском домике, некогда принадлежащем родителям Джеймса.

— Кто-то умер? — скучающим и ничего не выражающим голосом поинтересовался Сириус. Они сидели за одним столом и трапезничали, когда Ремусу передали письмо.

— Что за странные вопросы вы задаёте, — Ремус покачал головой и написал: — Нас приглашают на ужин.

— Нас?

— Нас, — он подчеркнул нужное слово, стёр и продолжил: — Мои лучшие друзья.

— При чём тут я? Поезжайте один, у меня масса дел.

Ремус сделал неуверенную попытку переубедить Сириуса, однако быстро сдался. Он не был против компании, но ставить Блэка в неловкое положение не хотел. Тот мог неправильно всё растолковать, да и праздники, судя по всему, не приносили ему никакого удовольствия — Люпин с трудом уговорил поставить в гостиной венок из еловых веток и повесить такой же над дверью, чтобы люди перестали обходить дом стороной и говорить, что там никто, кроме привидений не живёт.

Предупредив, что вернётся только утром понедельника, скрепя сердце Ремус покинул площадь Гриммо.

Благодаря Лили вечер прошёл без излишних расспросов. Никто из Поттеров не интересовался, почему Ремус забросил своё родовое гнездо и сломя голову побежал за сметающим всё на своём пути локомотивом. Они вообще не затрагивали эту тему, разве что Джеймс словно невзначай спросил, как проходит изучение нотной грамоты.

Ремус искренне любил своих друзей. Чуткие и отзывчивые, они всё понимали без лишних слов. Особенно Лили, которая и в этот раз оказалась намного проницательнее самого Ремуса. Когда тот уже собирался подняться в комнату для гостей, она остановила его коротким жестом и мягкой улыбкой.

— Ты переменился, — заметила она, кладя ладонь на его плечо. — Оживился, даже глаза сияют. Расскажи мне о нём, — последнее Лили произнесла практически шёпотом.

— О… о ком? — Ремус вскинул брови.

— Ты влюбился, — Лили тихо засмеялась. — Признайся в этом хотя бы себе, Ремус, раз не хочешь говорить мне. А я пойду спать, уже поздно. Завтрак в девять.

Ремус долго смотрел ей вслед, даже когда хрупкий силуэт Лили исчез в темноте коридора.

_Влюбился?_

Ремус вновь долго лежал с открытыми глазами и рассматривал незадёрнутый балдахин. Бродил взглядом по комнате и неизменно возвращался к окну — серебряная дорожка лунного света проходила через всю комнату и ложилась отпечатком на уставшем лице. Ремус действительно ощущал себя изнурённым. Одиноким. Кто бы мог подумать, что засыпать в пустой постели так сложно. Между ним и Блэком не было никакой порочной связи, за которую их могли бы осудить, но было нечто другое, согревающее изнутри.

И Лили это поняла. Она всегда безошибочно угадывала причины тревог, мучивших Ремуса, помогала ему советом и добрым словом. Она никогда не судила его и всегда принимала его сторону по любому вопросу, явно понимая, как тяжело порой приходится Ремусу, у которого никого не было — ни семьи, ни любви, ни опоры.

А теперь многое изменилось: он ощущал это, но не мог объяснить. У Лили получилось — всего одно слово, и Ремус всё понял. Будто кто-то сдёрнул пелену с глаз, осветил комнату яркой лампой. Как это, должно быть, нелепо, неразумно и совершенно безрассудно.

И теперь Ремус точно знал, что нужно делать.

***

Улицы засып _а_ ло хлопьями снега, дороги были скользкими, но Ремус и не подумал сбавить скорость. Он бежал вприпрыжку от кэба, вынужденного остановиться за один квартал от площади Гриммо, до самого крыльца, лишь чудом сохранив равновесие.

Влетев в дверь, Ремус выпутался из пальто, скинул шляпу и шарф прямо на пол и бросился наверх, сам не ведая, к чему такая спешка. Он будто боялся, что просветление, достигнутое благодаря Лили, вот-вот исчезнет, и он не успеет сделать необходимое.

Сириус был в малой гостиной, праздно лёжа на узкой софе. Одну ногу он закинул прямо на подушки, второй упирался в пол. Вскинув руки, он не то дирижировал, не то писал музыку в воздухе. Вероятно, он заметил тень и с недовольным видом приподнялся на локтях — он просил никогда его не беспокоить и не прерывать по пустякам.

— За вами гнался разъярённый лев, который сбежал из зоопарка?

Ремус помотал головой. Он решительно опустился на край кушетки, бесцеремонно подвинув Блэка, который заёрзал и попытался сесть.

— Вы идиот, — тихо сказал Люпин и рассмеялся. Подался вперёд, взял лицо Сириуса в ладони и поцеловал. Неуверенно, только касаясь губ своими сомкнутыми и даже не думая о продолжении. Сириус напрягся и сжал запястья Ремуса, но ничего не сделал — не оттолкнул, не ударил, не прогнал прочь. Лишь осторожно обхватил пальцами и усмехнулся прямо в поцелуй.

— Я не слышу, что вы там бормочете, — Сириус отстранился первым, смотря с лукавым прищуром. Он отпустил руки Ремуса и ткнул дощечкой, которая всегда была рядом, ему в грудь. — Напишите.

Ремус почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Я сказал, что люблю вас, — он не написал ни слова. Откинул дощечку на пол и поднялся, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Сириус коснулся его предплечья и развернул к себе, чтобы взглянуть в лицо.

— Я знаю, — Сириус улыбался. — Идиот — это вы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Упомянутые композиции по порядку:
> 
> Карл Филипп Эмануэль Бах — [Сольфеджио C minor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rDGc69FQcY)  
> [Frère Jacques](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oxvux2vOj00) (фр. Братец Якоб) — французская детская песенка, возникшая по разным версиям в XVII-XVIII вв.  
> [Sur le Pont d'Avignon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irDGhpRDu10) (фр. На мосту в Авиньоне) — французская песня XV века.  
> Джон Филд — [Nocturne No.18 in E Major](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwFTdsvU9yE)  
> Людвиг ван Бетховен — [Für Elise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1iZXyWLnXg) (...Сириус одновременно нажал на несколько клавиш, ведя мелодию будто наугад, сочиняя её из воздуха)  
> Людвиг ван Бетховен — [Piano Sonata No. 14](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yULhzaEwOeE) (Moonlight) (...Сириус играл с закрытыми глазами, положив голову на крышку. Казалось, он вслушивается в вибрации, разносимые по инструменту с каждым нажатием клавиш)


End file.
